Amor en Practicas
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Nuestra amiga Botan comenzara las practicas en el colegio, pronto descubrirá quien es su compañero y lo que puede llegar a suceder en muy poco tiempo.
1. capitulo 1

Aquí traigo un nuevo Fic que escribí este verano, espero que os guste =)

* * *

Era una cálida mañana de verano las colonias de verano comenzaban en miércoles y una dulce chica aparentemente de 18 años de edad con cabello azul y unos brillantes ojos amatistas, llevaba unos piratas de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes azul oscura, de dirigía al colegio en su primer día como monitora de prácticas, se encontraba nerviosa puesto que no conocía a nadie, había llegado pronto pero no tardaron en ir llegando algunos monitores.

El colegio desde fuera se veía amplio con dos edificios un principal y otro que parecía el gimnasio, tenía un gran recreo con varias canchas tanto de baloncesto como de futbol, una vez hubo entrado en su interior le mostró un poco las salas donde iban a estar más continuamente pero aun así consideraba que era enorme.

-¡hola!- saludaron a la peliazul tras a ver hecho el recorrido

-Hola-Sonrió- me llamo Botan

-encantado- sonrieron todos a la vez y se fueron presentando

-¿Quién va a ser mi tutor?- pregunto la chica

-¿tú eres la que está en prácticas?

-si- dijo feliz

- Bueno pues…- se detuvo a pensar uno de sus compañeros, era alto de cabellos dorados y cortos, la miraba con unos ojos de color verde brillante que le recordaban a un buen amigo suyo- Creo que es Minamino

-¿y quién es?

-todavía no ha venido pero no tardara, te toca con los de infantil, por lo menos esta semana, a la que viene tal vez estés conmigo- le giño el ojo

-b-bueno- rio -¿Qué hago?

- pues si no te importa lleva esto a la sala que está ahí delante a la izquierda

-¿todo esto?- miro un montón de bolsas con cajas, yogures… que más tarde utilizarían para las manualidades.

- venga no te quejes, nosotros comenzaremos a recoger a los niños que vayan viniendo

-está bien…- "esto va a ser más duro de lo que esperaba…"Botan se puso manos a la obra, una vez hubo terminado salía a buscar al tutor que le había sido asignado, rápidamente tras salir al patio busco el cartel en el que ponía 2ºy 3º de infantil allí había un pequeño grupo de niñ s pequeños, tras la columna donde estaba puesto el cartel apareció alguien que nunca imagino ver.

-¿Botan?- dijo el chico sorprendido mientras enredaba con uno de los niños- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Kurama? No me imagine esto- rio mientras se acercaba a un chico alto de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes – estoy de practicas

- así que eres tú la chica que me habían dicho…- sonrió

- pues sí, bueno dime que tengo que hacer?

-Podrías… -pensó un poco- llevar las mochilas al comedor, así luego iremos más rápido- sonrió- mientras yo voy asegurándome que llegan todos los chicos al fin y al cabo los conozco

-no hay problema

-Chicos, darle las mochilas a Botan- les mando a los niños allí presentes

- gracias – sonrió mientras le daban las cosas rápidamente las colgó en las perchas que había en el comedor, una vez llegaron todos los niños que aproximadamente serian unos 20, el pelirrojo los dirigió hacia el baño por si necesitaban usarlo acto seguido los contaron a todos y los llevaron a una pequeña sala allí se juntaron con otros niños de infantil los colocaron en circulo dentro de la sala los cinco monitores encargados se presentaron ante los demás. El primero fue Kurama que se presento como Suichi, le siguió Botan, después se presentaron Misako y su alumno en prácticas Hiroshi y finalmente la profesora de inglés Yesica. Después de las presentaciones eligieron a uno de los chicos para que se presentasen ante el grupo y así lo hicieron el resto de compañeros, Botan intentaba recordar algunos pero era difícil y mas con un par de gemelos que eran idénticos.

Kurama tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a explicar el tema de las colonias, se trataba de animales en peligro de extinción esos tres días del miércoles al viernes, tratarían el Lobo y el urogallo, todos los niños prestaron atención a Botan cuando explicaba cómo era, vivía, etc. El lobo ibérico. Yesica repitió lo dicho pero en ingles.

-Botan, lo has hecho bien – le sonrió el pelirrojo para animarla puesto que la veía algo nerviosa

-gr-gracias –sonrió – ahora el que hablaba era Hiroshi y daba explicaciones sobre el urogallo.

Después de explicárselo todo los colocaron en una fila los llevaron al patio en el cual en la entrada del colegio había un gran porche allí les presentaron a dos personajes Yuma y manyira los cuales le irían mostrando los animales.

-¡venga chicos! Nos colocamos en fila y vamos al comedor donde vamos a hacer un abanico muy bonito – gritaba Misako

- Pequeño que te pasa- se acerco Botan a un niño que lloraba

- es-es que me ha pisado el dedo – decía el chico en voz muy baja

- no pasa nada- le beso el dedo- vamos a la fila y se te pasara- el niño obedeció sin rechistar y se fue a la fila ahora Botan y Kurama estaba al final de la fila.

-Profe, profe- decía el pelirrojo con voz infantil tras de ella- a mi también me han pisado… - se reía- me das un besito para que se me cure

-Oye no seas así – se giro a mirarlo- porque te ríes?

-no me rio solo me hace gracia verte tan responsable- sonrió

-a que te refieres?

- a nada- rio- vamos que ya están casi todos dentro- Kurama se metió al comedor seguido de Botan. Esta explico lo que debían dibujar, mientras se repartían pinturas y lápices por las mesas. Botan iba acercándose a ver lo que los chicos iban haciendo y a hablar con ellos. Kurama la observaba disimuladamente no sabía porque pero no podía evitar mirarla, se veía tan hermosa ya desde hacía un tiempo la veía de forma muy distinta.

-profe, ya he terminado- una niña lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué hago?

-mira, tienes que hacer esto así- le hizo un poco para que lo viese, Botan lo miraba también nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan… no sabría como definirlo, pero en su cabeza nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

-Botan- la llamo Misako- pídele a Suichi que te acompañe a por materia.

- No hay problema – sonrió- puedes acompañarme a por material? No sé donde esta

-claro- sonrió el pelirrojo- ven- comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de material- ¿para qué es?

-Para la actividad de luego- comenzaron a subir al piso de arriba entre muchas puertas se veía otra de otro color

- esta es la sala de material, que necesitas coger?

-Cartones y tijeras- miro a su alrededor- ahí esta- se subió a un pequeño taburete para coger todo, una vez las tenía en la mano le dio un pequeño mareo y cayo.

-Botan… te encuentras bien?- hablaba Kurama que la había cogido a tiempo

-si, no te preocupes- levanto la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes del pelirrojo

- estas un poco blanca, seguro que estas bien? Has desayunado?

-no-rio- no me ha dado tiempo

- te prepararemos algo en la cocina- el pelirrojo cogió el material y lo llevo al comedor- Misako, voy a ala cocina para que desayune algo, os apañáis?

-sí, claro, no te preocupes

-gracias, ven Botan- Kurama se dirigió hacia la puesta del fondo del comedor- aquí esta la cocina, hay cosas para perparar el almuerzo y los que vienen pronto para que desayunen- sonrió- siéntate- le indico una mesa al fondo de la cocina

- Kurama, puedo hacerlo yo sola solo dime donde están las cosas

-quiero asegurarme que vas a estar bien y desayunas todo lo necesario- le preparo leche con chocolate y algunas galletas además de un vaso de zumo de naranja- toma

- no quiero tanta cosa

- Botan no seas cría

- está bien…- cogió el vaso de zumo- puedes irte si quieres

- me quedare por si acaso – la miro con cara de sospecha

-haz lo que quieras- continuo desayunando

- si quieres algo mas dímelo- sonrió- ahora que te he visto comer algo me voy a ayudar a Misako.

-está bien- siguió desayunando mientras veía como el chico salía

- Por cierto…- se giro- pro que no has desayunado?

- vivo lejos, bueno en el mundo espiritual y tengo… en fin

- si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa- sonrió- con el dinero que gano todo el año y ahora, vivo solo y hay sitio, si quieres- sonrió- eta a 5 min de aquí

- eres muy amable pero...

-Piénsalo y me dices, vale – sonrió

-Gracias

Kurama salió a ayudar a sus compañeros, Botan rápidamente termino de desayunar y fue a ayudar también, esta vez los chicos ya habían terminado ahora les tocaba repartir el almuerzo, tras repartirlo todo rápidamente, Misako y Botan comenzaron a dibujar círculos para que les sirviese de guía a los más pequeños mientras ellos jugaban en el recreo.

Botan, sal con los demás- le sugirió el pelirrojo

¿y tú?

Voy a almorzar, si te has quedado con hambre puedes cogerte algo mas

- no gracias- sonrió

Suichi- le llamaba un niño desde a puerta- me das una pelota?

Espera un segundo, ahora te la doy- el chico agarro al pelirrojo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar al cuarto donde estaban las pelotas- ¿Qué tal ha ido el curso?- el niño respondió muy bajo por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que cogerlo en brazos para oírlo

Bien- repitió el niño

Me alegro, tienes que intentar hablar más alto

Vale- sonrió- oye como se llama esa chica- pregunto puesto que no recordaba el nombre

Botan, va a estar con nosotros un tiempo

- ¿en serio?

Si- sonrió

Es muy guapa

La verdad es que si – afirmo el pelirrojo

Es tu novia- pregunto el niño inocentemente

No- rio

Tienes novia?- volvió a preguntar el chico

No la tengo

¿te gusta?

Tienes demasiada curiosidad – rio y lo bajo- toma aquí tienes la pelota.

Creo aquí están las combas – se oyó la voz de Botan

toma-sonrió Kurama al verlas entrar entregándole rápidamente la cuerda

gracias- sonrió y se marcho corriendo a jugar al patio

Kurama…- Botan quería preguntarle por lo que había entendido pero no se atrevía

¿Qué sucede?

Nada- rio nerviosamente y se marcho

Mira que es rara a veces- murmuro para sí mientras se reía.

Después del recreo realizaron el segundo taller se trataba de un servilletero, los chicos y chicas lo hicieron con algunas dificultades pero les dio tiempo a casi todos, tras llevarlo nuevamente al baño para que se lavasen las manos del pegamento, pinturas, etc. Y los dejaron salir de nuevo al recreo antes de separarlos entre los que se iban a casa y los que se quedaban en el comedor.

-Botan- llamo el pelirrojo desde el pasillo al lado de los baños

-¿sí? salió del baño de las chicas a las cuales ayudaba

-¿te quedas como monitora de comedor?

si-sonrió

mira estos son lo de que se quedan a comer y según vayan saliendo, sepáralos

vale – al poco rato todos estaban repartidos y los que debían entrar al comedor se encontraban sentados y comiendo, todos los monitores en prácticas y dos de los fijos se quedaban para servirles. A Kurama le tocaba quedarse hasta que todos los niños que no comían allí eran recogidos por sus padres, lo que no le llevo demasiado trabajo.

Ya me voy- entro el pelirrojo al comedor para recoger sus cosas

¿te vas?- se sorprendió botan

Si, ya he terminado-sonrió- te has pensado lo que te he dicho

Pues es que yo no…- la interrumpió

- no serás una molestia- rio- bueno me llamas si quieres, ya tienes mi numero.

- vale- se despidió de el – y siguió con su trabajo.

Kurama llego a su casa era amplia tenía dos habitaciones aunque una no la habían empleado todavía tenía pensado alquilarla pero no había encontrado a nadie adecuado, la casa era luminosa puesto que estaba en el sexto piso desde las ventanas podía verse un parque cercano y la laguna que había en el. Recogió algunas cosas que tenía pendientes de por la mañana y comenzó a prepararse la comida algo rápido y sano. Tras comer recogió todo y se hecho un rato, poco tiempo después su móvil sonó.  
- si- decía con voz algo ronca puesto que se acaba de despertar

-Kurama, te he despertado

-sí, bueno… no importa, ¿Qué sucede?

-he hablado con Koenma y le parece bien que vaya a tu casa

- le has pedido permiso- dijo sorprendido

-si – rio- al fin y al cabo es mi jefe y tiene que saber donde estoy por si acaso surge algo

- entonces que decides

-si de verdad no soy una molestia, aceptare tu propuesta

-me alegro

-¿Dónde es?

-¿a qué hora terminaste paso a buscar?

- no hace falta

- no pasa nada dime cuando terminas

- tengo que colgar o me echaran la bronca, luego te llamo- colgó

- es muy cabezona…- la iré a buscar de todas formas.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, Kurama había usado sus contactos para saber cuando terminaba la peliazul y bajo a buscarla.

Suichi ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Misako

-He venido a buscar a Botan, que va a venir a vivir a mi casa para que no tenga que madrugar tanto

-¿en serio?- rio maliciosamente- Botan es una buena chica no te aproveches de ella eeh

- quien te has creído que soy- rio- ella es mi amiga

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Botan al verlo

-He venido a buscarte

-Te he dicho que no hacía falta

-No importa, ¿nos vamos?

-Si

-Hasta mañana chicos pasarlo bien- les giño un ojo

-Kurama, gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa

-No hay de que- sonrió- ¿has comido?

-No, hoy no a sobrado comida

-Te parece si vamos a comprar algo para llenar la nevera y luego te preparo algo

-Lo puedo hacer yo

-Te vendrá bien descansar un rato- botan ya no dijo nada mas, una vez llegaron al supermercado, cogieron un carro comenzando a recorrer los pasillos del mismo- ¿Qué te gusta?

-Compra lo que cojas siempre, yo me adapto

-Botan, no te voy a prohibir que comas lo que te gusta- terminaron pronto de comprar y entre los dos cargaron las bolsas y rápidamente llegaron al piso.

- es muy bonito y… grande- sonrió- Botan miraba todo con detenimiento y se fascinaba de cómo podía ser que se había podido permitir algo así

-Ven, la cocina esta aquí

-Vale- sonrió

-Deja las bolsas ahí, ve a tu habitación es la segunda puerta del pasillo, es de color morado claro, espero que no te importe

-¿seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

-No, descansa

-Gracias- le sonrió y se marcho a la habitación una vez llego entro y se quedo sorprendida era amplia con paredes de color morado claro con un gran armario al lado de la puerta, una gran mesa con una televisión enfrente al armario una cama doble "que mona es la habitación la chica se tumbo en la cama y se quedo traspuesta en cuestión de minutos.

-Botan… ya está la comida- llamo a la puerta- Botan…- al no responder decidió entrar- Botan…- la vio dormida sobre la cama- Botan, despierta- la movió suavemente pero esta ni se imito- en fin… me imagino que había madrugado mucho- su mano inconscientemente acaricio la mejilla de la peliazul, sus manos fueron bajando hasta sus suaves y finos labios de la chica, su rostro poco a poco se acerco al de ella y posos sus labios en los de ella muy brevemente – descansa- sonrió y salió de la habitación "esto no va a ser fácil para mí, pero vale la pena estar a su lado "pensó para sí mismo y fue a ver la televisión o leer algún libro. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde el chico debía marcharse a hacer un par de recados. Le dejo una nota en la cual le indicaba que tenía que calentarse la comida, a su lado un par de llaves para que entrase y saliese cuando quisiese. Botan tras levantarse vio la nota y comió rápidamente, fue a buscar algo de ropa para quedarse, después había quedado con el que ahora era su novio, llevaban juntos un año más o menos. Así que iban a tomar algo por la tarde y aprovechando que esta una casa cerca de la otra.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

creo que hay algunos guiones de diálogos que no aparecen mi ordenador hace lo que quiere T.T

espero recibir sus opiniones ^_^


	2. capitulo 2

Espero que os guste, si encontráis algún fallo o trozo que no se entiende avisadme y lo arreglare este ordenador esta loco y hace lo que quiere

* * *

Botan se quedo en casa del novio unas cuantas horas hasta que se hizo tarde y decidió volver, como de costumbre el novio estaba demasiado cansado de no hacer nada, con esa excusa Botan regreso sola.

-¡Hola Kurama!- lo saludo al entrar por la puerta

-hola Botan ¿Dónde has estado? He preparado la cena

-he estado con mi novio- sonrió- ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-ti- tienes novio, no sabía- se decepciono

-si- rio-llevo un año con el ¿vamos a cenar?

- claro- los dos chicos se sentaron a cenar-¿vamos a cenar?

-si está muy buena, otro día lo preparare yo ¿Vale?

- lo que quieras- sonrió

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Cuál es?

-te importa si viene algún día mi novio a casa, estaremos en mi cuarto y no molestaremos

- Pues…-miro a un lado- no me importa- intento sonreír- con tal que no entréis en mi cuarto no me importa.

-gracias- se levanto de la mesa, recogió sus cosas de la cena y se acerco a besar la mejilla del pelirrojo- eres un buen amigo, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana- le paso la mano por la cabeza.

-Buenas noches- sonrió un poco sonrosado- la bañera está enfrente de tu habitación por si quieres usarla.

- vale, mañana me daré una duchita – se marcho a su cuarto

Kurama termino de cenar, recogió las cosas y se preparo para ducharse y luego darse un baño relajante. Por alguna razón, Botan salió del cuarto quería investigar un poco la casa en silencio puesto que le había parecido oír que el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo ya. Además estaba extrañada por que el pelirrojo ya no respondía igual durante la cena tal vez le había pasado algo, la peliazul se metió al cuarto de baño lentamente había una capa de vapor de agua, la ropa del pelirrojo estaba sobre el lavabo y el chico dentro de la bañera con la cortina medio echada, la espuma cubría el cuerpo del chico "vaya… " Pensó para sí misma continuando mirando un poco más, a los pocos minutos de que botan estuviese dentro el pelirrojo decidió que ya era hora de salir, la peliazul al ver la silueta del chico moverse se metió tras un pequeño armario que no estaba pegado completamente a la pared y se metió allí como pudo.

El pelirrojo se aclaro la espuma dentro de la bañera tapado todavía con la cortina. Botan veía la figura del chico "no debería estar aquí… como me pille se va a enfadar"

-Botan, que tal si sales de ahí detrás y me das la toalla que tienes a tu izquierda

- toma…- "Como…" se preguntaba- perdóname yo…

- no hace falta que me lo expliques- retiro la cortina una vez se hubo tapado con la toalla dejando al aire su torso, Botan aparto instintivamente al suelo

- Botan, has venido a husmear y ahora miras al suelo.

- Yo…- decía avergonzada, el pelirrojo se acerco a ella arrinconándola a la pared, coloco unas de sus manos en la pared estirando su brazo- que diría tu novio si se enterase de esto- le susurro en el oído, se hizo el silencio, al poco rato hecho a reír- la verdad es que si que me gustaría saber que haces aquí.

-pensaba que estabas durmiendo… y cuando me he dado cuenta de que estabas… yo…

-¿seguro?-rio- ¿Por qué no intentas marcharte?

- no, no lo sé… me apetece esta un rato con alguien

- y tiene que ser cuando estoy en la bañera- sonrió- que te parece si me cambio y luego estoy un rato contigo

- vale- sonrió, el pelirrojo no tardo demasiado en cambiarse al poco rato lo vio salir, Botan estaba esperando en el salón.

-Ya estoy…

-pero si estas igual que antes, bueno con pantalones

- no querrás que duerma con camiseta para el verano, me muero de calor.

-bueno…

-dime por qué quieres estar con a alguien

- no se – rio con nerviosismo- pensándolo fríamente siempre me ha apetecido- sonrió- además… siempre duermo abrazada o a mi novio o a mi peluche. Y bueno… como eres un buen amigo y confió en ti, si no te importa…

-ven aquí- sonrió y se sentó en el sofá mas grande, botan se acerco y se abrazo a él, podía notar algunas marcas de cicatrices en todo su pecho de cerca se veían muy débilmente.

-gracias- sonrió, sus manos pasaron por algunas de esas cicatrices inconscientemente, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltase- tienes muchas marcas…

-es lo malo de participara en los torneos de lucha

- lo sé, pero aun así ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, ahora apenas luchas ya ¿no?

-si, pero las cicatrices no desaparecen de un dia para otro aunque eso seria lo que deseamos a veces.

-ya- sonrio- ¿dime tu has tenido o tienes novia?

- mientras he vivido en el mundo humano, una vez cuando era mas joven si que me enamore de dos mujeres humanas, a una tuve que borrarle sus recuerdos puesto que descubrió mi vida de demonio y la otra me hizo mucho daño.

-¿Por qué borraste sus recuerdos?

- ella correspondía a mis sentimientos, pero… estuvo expuesta al peligro por mi culpa y es mejor que este lejos de mi.

-tal vez deberías haberle preguntado qué era lo que ella quería

- estaba claro que iba a dar igual y querría estar conmigo, pero yo creo que es mejor que siga viva y feliz con otra persona que le pueda dar una vida normal.

- eso es muy egoísta por tu parte

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-si la persona que a mí me gustara y que yo sepa que soy correspondida se intentase alejarse por algún motivo de mi me molestaría que no me dijese el por qué. Aunque ella no recuerde ese incidente sus sentimientos hacia ti seguirán causándole daño.

-l e borre la memoria sobre aquel incidente y los sentimientos que tenia hacia mí.

- en fin… creo que no voy a llegar a entenderte nunca- rio

- me voy a ir a dormir- añadió el pelirrojo

- quédate un poco mas… o te aburres conmigo

- no es eso, mañana tenemos que madrugar

-tampoco abra que madrugar tanto-sonrió- vives al lado

- ya, pero tú querías bañarte y yo quería desayunar bien y para eso necesitas que me voy a dormir- se levanto quitándose lentamente a Botan de encima.

- está bien, vamos a dormir- se levanto, dirigiéndose a su habitación- hasta mañana

- hasta mañana- sonrió el pelirrojo, se metió en su cuarto

-"tal vez debería…"botan salió de la habitación y fue al salón en busca de una agenda de teléfono o ver si todavía conservaba el numero de esa chic, pero… Botan lo pensó en ese momento que no le había preguntado el nombre "que tonta…"la peliazul se acerco a la puerta del pelirrojo- Kurama

-¿si?- respondió desde dentro de la habitación

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?

-¿por qué?

-responde y te dejo dormir, solo es curiosidad

-maya- respondió- ya esta contenta

-si, gracias- Botan corrió a la agenda que había encontrado "Mierda… no está… por qué no la tiene, tal vez tenga otra agenda". Comenzó a buscar un poco más por todos los sitios. "nada… se quería olvidar de ella o que… "-anda un álbum de fotos-murmuro enseguida lo abrió-que mono…-decía mientras veía una foto del pelirrojo cuando era pequeño y con el cabello corto- aquí hay una chica y se les ve muy felices, tal vez esta sea maya, es muy guapa "mira que es tonto por que tuvo que hacer eso" En fin…- botan se marcho a dormir, mañana seria otro día.

A la mañana siguiente Botan se encontraba dormida completamente el pelirrojo entro con suavidad en el cuarto una vez hubo preparado el desayuno. La luz entraba tenuemente en la habitación cubriendo el cuerpo de la peliazul. el chico se acerco con cuidado poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, esta apenas reacciono al tacto de esa mano, Kurama acaricio su brazo suavemente esta vez Botan si lo noto su mano agarro la del chico pero para su sorpresa del chico, Botan coloco la mano del kitsune sobre su abdomen y comenzó a subir hacia sus pechos – no seas tan tímido amor mío- murmuro a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara, Kurama aparto la mano y se alejo un poco de ella hasta la puerta y desde allí la llamo.

-Botan – llamo desde la puerta- vas a llegar tarde

-¿eh?-se levanto Botan- ¿Qué hora es?

- pronto- rio- pero si quieres duchar tienes que darte prisa, un escalofrió recorrió todo su abdomen "que es esta sensación, estaba soñando con mi novio, pero… el roce de sus manos era distinto" Botan se metió rápidamente en la ducha sin darle muchas vueltas a ese hecho. Kurama por su parte se encerró en el otro baño, no podía aguantar más esa excitación, se tomo su tiempo tanto que la peliazul se termino de duchar, salió y vio el desayuno parecía que Kurama ya había terminado y lo que había encima de la mesa era suyo así que se lo comió. Después busco a Kurama por la casa hasta que al acercarse a la puerta del baño, oyó unos suaves gemidos o eso parecía- Kurama, ya estoy, te encuentras bien"

-¡Eh!- se sorprendió- si estoy bien, ahora salgo y nos vamos

-vale- sonrió "¿Qué estaría haciendo?"

-¡Shuichi!- salió una chica a saludarlo al llegar al colegio

-Buenos días- sonrió el pelirrojo- pensaba que este año no vendrías

- pues pensabas mal- rio- hola ¿Quién eres?-Se refirió a Botan

- mi nombre es Botan, estoy de practicas

-encantada mi nombre es Maya, dime ya estas con él desde primera hora de la mañana

- vive en la habitación que quería alquilar

- a mi todavía no me has invitado Eeeh- le reprocho un poco

-pensé que estabas todavía de intercambio

-bueno, bueno por esta vez te perdonare, pero me tienes que llevar esta tarde

-me parece bien- rio el chico– con quien te ha tocado ahora

- con los de primaria- sonrió- estoy feliz de que me haya tocado con ellos. Espera…- se quedo pensativa- esta tarde ya tengo algo que hacer… que cabeza tengo- rio- he quedado con mi novio, perdóname

-no importa, otro día será- sonrió- vamos Botan tenemos que preparar cosas- Kurama se dirigió al cuarto de material. Botan la siguió algo molesta.

-Kurama, en que piensas- estallo cuando estaban en el almacén

-¿a qué te refieres?

- si ella te gustaba, la has seguido viendo y no le has dicho nada

-que quieres que le diga, ella ya había olvidado lo que siente por mi

- yo no se te ha ocurrido conquistarla

- ahora me gusta otra mujer

-¿pero?

-Escucha cuando Maya apareció a mí ya me gustaba otra mujer

-¿y quién es? ¿La conozco?

-no la conoces- rio- pero tiene novio

-¿y ella si tiene poder espiritual?

- sí, Ella sabe defenderse

- entonces por qué no la enamoras

- la parte, tiene novio no la has entendido verdad

-sabes si ella está muy enamorada de su novio

-no lo sé- sonrió- puedo esperar a que no tenga novio

- y si nunca la deja

- pues… me aguantare

-¿eres tonto?- dijo molesta- pensaba que querrías luchar más por las personas que te gustaban y querías.

-ya basta Botan, no tienes que meterte en mis decisiones, no voy a romper una pareja que no se si se quiere o no.

-Haz lo que quieras, venga cojamos las cosas y vamos.

-si

Los dos cogieron los que necesitaban y se marcharon a buscar a sus niños. Todo fueron llegando lentamente, tras comprobar que estaban todos los llevaron al servicio y los sacaron al porche, hoy tocaban juegos el primero era similar al de las estatuas pero manteniendo su forma de animal previamente les veía animados, después los llevaron almorzar y luego fueron al recreo a jugar.

-Shuichi, se acerco Maya -puedes venir un momento

-Maya tengo que hacer cosas, es importante

-bueno ya te lo diré en otro lado

-me parece bien- Kurama siguió con lo suyo, Botan miraba felizmente y decidió acercarse a hablar con Maya

-hola Maya- se acerco Botan

-Hola- sonrió- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada, solo quería conocerte un poco mas- afirmo Botan- ¿te gusta Shuichi?

- si –rio- tanto se nota

-¿pero tú no tienes novio?

-sí pero eso no quita que me guste, me pone tanto…- se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba a lo lejos- lástima que estés saliendo con él.

-no- no te equivoques- rio nerviosamente- solo somos amigos

-¡ah!asi que su amor no es correspondido, que lastima

- ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿no te has dado cuenta?

-¿de qué?

- nada, nada- intento marcharse

- oye no me dejes así

-no voy a ser yo quien desvele el secreto, tal vez sea mejor así, chao

-a que se referirá- Botan continuo a lo suyo pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de decir.

Prepararon el siguiente juego para los niños, después Botan se preparo para ir al comedor, Kurama regreso a casa para poder descansar un poco tras comer, se tumbo en su cama no tardo en quedarse dormido. Cuando Botan llego fue en busca de Kurama, estaba dormido una de sus manos estaba metida debajo de su camiseta, la otra se introducía en los mechones de su cabello "Guau! Que sexy esta" – se mordió el labio, el pelirrojo se seguía moviendo sus manos por su cuerpo que cada vez sudaba un poco -Kurama… murmuro- que sexy puedes llegar a ser…- "que clase de sueño tendrá…" se acerco un poco para ver que murmuraba

- adoro tus bellos ojos…- Botan se agacho todavía mas, algo la llevaba a querer besarlo, finalmente beso suavemente el cuello del pelirrojo acto seguido subió a sus labios

-"pero que estoy haciendo…"- pensó- ah!- gimió suavemente al notar unos pequeños mordiscos es su delicado cuello "Dios… que gusto" Botan lo dejo jugar un poco mas con su cuerpo al fin y al cabo lo estaba disfrutando, la peliazul beso suavemente el cuello del pelirrojo y fue bajando al pecho

- te amo…- murmuro el pelirrojo- quiero tenerte por completo….

- no, no puedo seguir con esto, si se despierta…- Botan se levanto de encima del pelirrojo, salió de la habitación y se sentó a comer sin poder evitar revivir ese momento…

-que es esta sensación…- despertó el pelirrojo al poco rato de que botan se marchase – esto no ha sido un sueño o almenas no del todo…- se paso una de sus manos por el cuello "esta húmedo" Kurama decidió salir del cuarto- ¿Botan, que tal?

-b-bien acabo de llegar, oye esto es muy bueno… - intento disimular

-gracias- sonrió

- una cosa mi novio va a venir dentro de un rato

-no te preocupes, yo me encerrare en el cuarto y ya esta

- no es necesario tal cosa- sonrió- solo era para que lo supiese

- pues te agradezco la intención – sonrió- de todas formas voy a salir

- a donde, si se puede saber

- voy a ir a ver a mi madre

- que tal esta

- Bien, pero hace mucho que no la veo

-dale recuerdos de mi parte- sonrió

-ya me voy

Kurama decidió salir a dar un paseo y así de camino iría a ver a su madre, Botan por su parte se arreglo un poquito para la llegada de su novio, el cual no tardo en llamar a su puerta Botan la recibió de forma muy cariñosa, no tardaron demasiado en terminar en la habitación. Kurama regreso intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, al pasar por la puerta de Botan pudo oír algunos gemidos, lo que provoco un mal estar en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, así que fue al baño rápidamente y se preparo la cena.

-Hola, Kurama- sonrió la peliazul

-¿Qué tal? ya se ve que bien- botan se limito a sonreír- quieres algo de cenar

- no- sonrió- solo vengo a por un poco de agua, hasta luego- botan regreso al cuarto, al poco rato el novio de Botan salió corriendo perseguido por una botan furiosa

-¿Botan Qué te pasa?- intento calmarla- bueno si no quieres no tienes por qué decírmelo pero…

- no te preocupes, no quiero molestarte- decía mientras se iba a meter al cuarto pero el kitsune la sujeto de la muñeca y tiro hacia él.

- Botan vamos a hablar, te vendrá bien- la abrazo

- Kurama…- se abrazo a él- gracias

- no quiero presionarte…

- puedo pedirte otro favor

- de que se trata

- puedo… dormir contigo

- por que

- no me apetece dormir sola- dijo lloriqueando

- no llores, vamos a dormir

Botan fue a cambiarse y se puso el pijama, Kurama por su parte se conciencio para no ser demasiado brusco al tratarla. La peliazul se metió en la cama con el pelirrojo, abrazándose a él. El kitsune acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de la chica para consolarla

- ¿Por qué hoy llevas camiseta?- pregunto Botan

- he pensado que podría incomodarte si no la llevaba

-eres muy considerado- sonrió para sí misma y comenzó a introducir su mano entre la camiseta del chico, sus labios fueron al cuello, este no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, ahora sabía perfectamente de donde habían surgido las sensaciones de cuando está durmiendo, su piel se erizaba por momentos, estaba inmóvil, sus brazos se movieron hasta la mano de la chica para sacar su mano de la camiseta.

-Botan, para…- le saco la mano

- que sucede no, no lo hago bien o no te gusta

-no es eso…- se sentó en la cama al que botan reacciono sentándose también

- escúchame, esto lo estás haciendo porque te ha pasado todo esto yo… no puedo dejar que sigas

-Kurama nunca te voy a reprochar nada… solo necesito sentirme querida por alguien-volvió a besarlo

-Botan yo te aprecio pero no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de demostrártelo. Además… no se supone que tu novio te quería

- sí pero solo para sus propios objetivos

-¿quieres que le dé una lección?- le ofreció Kurama

-harías eso por mi

- si a si te sientes mejor si

- gracias- se abrazo- pero no es necesario

-mañana, que es viernes podemos quedar con Yusuke y los demás o salir tu con alguna amiga por ahí

- claro- sonrió- que te parece si el sábado celebramos aquí una fiesta

- no hay problema, avisaremos a los demás

- gracias Kurama, por todo – sonrió- mañana iré a comprarme algo de ropa

- vale, vamos a dormir- beso su frente

- Kurama, te has excitado con lo de antes

-¿q-que?- se avergonzó al sentir su erección siendo acariciada por la radilla de la peliazul – para por favor…-se avergonzó

- si la dejas así, sería muy incomodo para esta noche

- Bueno, pues déjame voy al baño y ya

- déjame a mi

-no, porque iba yo a…- el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-yo lo he causado – la miro con cara picara

- déjalo- Kurama se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para cuando regreso a la cama la peliazul ya estaba dormida, se tumbo a su lado, Botan no tardo en abrazarse a él. La noche pasó tranquilamente, el pelirrojo de vez en cuando, al despertarse la besaba y acariciaba el cuello de la peliazul, le encantaba sentir la suave piel de su amiga.

* * *

Continuara...

espero que os haya gustado, dejad vuestras opiniones =)


	3. capitulo 3

Hola ^o^ aquí traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia espero vuestros reviews con la opinión de todos los que lo leáis me hace mucha ilusión verlos =) **_ATENCIÓN: contiene _****_LEMON_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Botan levanto al pelirrojo con dulzura, después de cómo se había portado el pelirrojo lo merecía.

-Buenos días- saludo el pelirrojo- ya estas mejor

- si – sonrió- he preparado el desayuno

-¿Enserio?

-sí, ven- tiro del brazo del chico- siéntate, toma

-gracias- comenzó a desayunar las múltiples cosas que la peliazul le había preparado- esta bueno- sonrió

- me alegra que te guste

- ¿a qué viene todo esto?- pregunto con curiosidad

- quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho

- ¿Qué te paso ayer con tu novio?- pregunto en un tono cauteloso

- nada, solo es que… él se va un mes de vacaciones

- ¿y qué hay de malo?

- que se va con una ex suya y bueno… yo no quiero que se vaya con ella porque estoy segura de que me va a engañar

- deberías confiar un poco más en el ¿no crees?

- ya lo hice una vez y me engaño

- entonces…- intento entenderlo- ¿Por qué lo perdonaste?

- porque yo lo quería

- ¿querías? ¿Ahora ya no?

-ahora también, pero no igual que antes cada vez estoy más cansada de sus mentiras.

-Bueno… ¿y por qué no te vas con él?

- me gustaría, pero estoy con las practicas además me había guardado vacaciones para más tarde para ir con él a algún sitio- explico- pero la verdad lo que me enfada es que me ha pedido que le dé carta blanca durante ese mes.

- ¿y qué le has dicho?

-que haga lo que quiera, pero que se arrepentiría de esa carta blanca

- ¿vas a aprovecharla?- dijo curioso esta tal vez podría ser su oportunidad

-si surge la oportunidad… no me voy a comer los mocos mientras el se pone las botas- Kurama solo sonrió

- anda vístete y vamos al colegio – el pelirrojo se quito la camiseta dejándola sobre el sofá "tal vez tenga una oportunidad"

-si- sonrió- crees que podríamos… ya sabes

- botan porque insistes en esas cosas

-Kurama…

- escucha, podemos salir el finde como dijimos y…- vio como botan se metía en la habitación con un portazo "¿ahora se ha enfadado?"

-"no entiendo por qué pasa de mí, me estoy ofreciendo en bandeja acaso no le intereso más que a los idiotas como mi novio"- ¿Kurama esa persona de la que te has enamorado no será Hiei, verdad?-pregunto tras salir de la habitación

-no- rio – por que iba a ser el, a mi me gustan las mujeres. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-nada, nada- rio- curiosidad

- "tal vez me estoy precipitando al rechazarla tantas veces, al final se cansara y acabara saliendo con otro, por ser un gran inútil" pensaba mientras se cambiaba. "este finde no puedo dejarla pasar, puede ser mi última oportunidad"- ya estoy, ¿vamos?

- si- Ambos salieron del apartamento y fueron al colegio hoy sería un día diferente tenían que preparar una gymkana en la que había pruebas similares a las de las olimpiadas y en cada prueba obtenían una anilla. Kurama estaba encargado de una de las pruebas, mientras que Botan ayudaba en otra muy lejos por lo que no estuvieron apenas juntos, después de esas pruebas tocaba el recreo, Botan se dispuso a repartir el almuerzo a los chicos.

-Toma- le sonrió la peliazul – han sobrado

- Suichi, Botan podéis entrar dentro hay flanes, que no os vean los niños- salió el coordinador

-claro- dijo Kurama- vamos

- Hacéis mucho esto- pregunto intrigada

-si- sonrió – a veces tenemos privilegios

- que guay- sonrió

-toma, aquí están las cucharas y los flanes…- miro a su alrededor- aquí, toma

- gracias- sonrió Botan se sentó a comer sobre la mesa que había en la cocina, el kitsune se termino de comer su flan y se dispuso a marcharse- a mira deja aquí la cuchara y la basura ya sabes donde esta

- vale, ahora saldré

-espera- se dio la vuelta- tienes flan aquí- le señalo con el dedo

-¿ya?- se paso la mano

- no- rio- ven – se dispuso a limpiarlo, pero se le ocurrió algo al ver que ella cerraba los ojos al sentir que se acercaba la mano del chico, así que lo lamio- ya esta- sonrió- termina y sal- salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a por material para la siguiente actividad. Botan se quedo sorprendida por lo que había pasado, acto seguido salió a jugar con los niños.

- chicos se ha acabado el tiempo de recreo, regresad y poneos en la fila- dijo Misako después de 30min

-venga chicos- intervino Botan- a la fila "donde estará Kurama"

- Botan si no viene llévalos al servicio y luego ya te diré no creo que tarde mucho en venir

-vale- sonrió- venga nos vamos

-Por cierto que no se te olvide contar

-cierto gracias, chicos en fila y quietos- botan comenzó a contar- genial estáis todos, VAMOS- dijo feliz todos los niños la siguieron sin rechistar, una vez los tuvo sentado en el aula con los demás, pidió a Misako si podía ir a buscar al pelirrojo. En seguida salió en su busca

-¡Kurama!- lo llamaba, recorrió todo el colegio pero nada, cuando ya se daba por vencida vio a Maya salir del servicio masculino, a los pocos segundos salió el pelirrojo- TU- se acerco enfadada- se puede saber dónde te metes

- en el baño no lo ves

- y que has estado haciendo

-lo que se hace en el baño, acaso tengo que darte un informe detallado de lo que hago

-no, pero me has dejado sola con Tus niños y todo por estar con Maya- dijo molesta- No eras tú quien decía que no iba a interponerse en su relación

- y no lo he hecho, solo hemos hablado, ahí hay mas intimidad

-claro…- dijo con indignación

-ven- la agarro del brazo- vamos a hablar

-¡NO! ¡Que te crees que soy!- se libero

- porque te enfadas- dijo confundido- ¿Eres tonta o qué?

-No, no lo soy y si crees eso vamos mal

- si quieres te digo de lo que hemos hablado y punto

- no quiero saberlo, no es de mi incumbencia, pero…

- Porque estas tan molesta, te he hecho nada – le grito enfadado

- yo…- Botan sabia que todo este numerito no tenía ningún fundamento lo único que quería era no estar sola y en ese momento su único apoyo era el pelirrojo- Perdón…- agacho la cabeza y se metió al baño rápidamente "tal vez sea verdad eso que dijo mi novio sobre que soy una controladora y que haría enfadar hasta el más paciente" Botan no pudo contener sus lagrimas y rompió a llorar.

-Botan…- dijo Kurama- perdóname, no debí gritarte

- tal vez me lo mereciese- sollozaba- no debí exigirte nada, tú que me has aceptado en tu casa y yo me he portado fatal.

- no te preocupes- abre la puerta

- no quiero que me veas así

- Botan… por favor solo quiero darte un abrazo, te sentirás mejor

- por favor vuelve con tus niños yo iré ahora.

-abre…- los ruegos de Kurama funcionaron y Botan salió mientras se secaba las lagrimas- Ya tienes suficiente con lo de tu novio, no quiero que nos llevemos mal, vamos

-gracias- sonrió

- no hay de que- sonrió- te quiero

- yo también a ti- lo abrazo

- todo estará bien- limpio los restos de lagrimas del rostro de la peliazul y la beso en la mejilla, Botan al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo resistir sus impulsos y termino besándolo, lo pego a la pared, ninguno parecía querer parar Kurama estaba muy sorprendido pero Botan continuaba sin pedir permiso comenzó a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, mordisqueándolo. Kurama hizo lo mismo con el de la peliazul, esta no podía dejar de disfrutar de aquellos besos. Esta se estaba excitando pero sabía que ese no era el lugar adecuado, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad pero… preferiría dejarlo ahí.

- Ku-Kurama…- se aparto un poco- gracias por todo

- no hay de que- sonrió, el también sabia las consecuencias que podían conllevar, era su penúltima oportunidad, el sábado era la última- vamos, nos están esperando

Cuando regresaron casi todos los niños ya estaban sentados pintando unas plumas, luego los monitores las colgaron en un collar. Jugaron al chocolate ingles pero con animales y luego los dejaron jugar por el patio hasta la hora del comedor. Kurama estaba feliz por todo lo sucedido sabia que tenía que buscar la forma de lograr que Botan se enamorarse de él. El chico tuvo que entrar en el comedor, se oía un móvil que provenía del bolso de la peliazul.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-su novio y tu quien eres- dijo molesto

-soy su compañero en el colegio en el que hace las practicas y su casero

- ¿puedes pasarme con ella?

- ahora está encargada de vigilar a los chicos

- la llamare luego me pasare por tu casa, ¿a qué hora sale?

- creo que sale a las tres pero si quieres puedo darle un recado.

-dile que quiero hablar con ella, que me llame

- vale, adiós-colgó el pelirrojo y salió al patio en busca de Botan y se la llevo a un sitio para hablar a solas con ellas.

- ¿Kurama que sucede?- pregunto confundida

- no es nada… ha llamado tu novio, espero que no te importe que haya cogido el móvil.

-no te preocupes ¿Qué ha pasado?

- nada, solo que quiere hablar contigo y a dicho o que lo llames o ira a casa.

- no voy a ir a casa- sonrió- iremos Keiko y yo a comprar algo para salir de fiesta

-¿enserio? No tienes nada que ponerte

-si- sonrió- pero me apetece comprarme algo nuevo

-no lo entiendo

- no hace falta que lo entiendas- rio – si va a casa te inventas algo para que se marche, no quiero hablar con él.

- me parece bien- Kurama se marcho a casa tras sus horas de trabajo, llego a casa se preparo la comida como de costumbre, después se hecho la siesta en su cuarto para cuando despertó ya era muy tarde.- como puede ser que este tan cansado- murmuro

-Buenas tardes Kurama- saludo Keiko una chica de cabello castaño con una camisa blanca y una falda vaquera.

-¿Keiko, que haces aquí?

- he venido con Botan para ver su vestido nuevo con todos los complementos- afirmo- Botan estas ya o no

- sí, ya salgo – dijo a través de la puerta - ¿con quién hablas?

- Kurama ya ha despertado, venga sal

-me falta maquillarme y peinarme

- no hace falta, solo quiero ver el vestido seguro que aunque no estés maquillada te ves bien

- Keiko entra, me da vergüenza salir

- mañana te lo va a ver ¿Qué más da?

- bueno mañana será mañana

- está bien- se resigno – lo siento Kurama pero tendrás que esperar a mañana- Keiko entro en la habitación

Kurama estaba algo confundido pero decidió prepararse algo para merendar. Una vez Botan y Keiko terminaron su conversación salieron de la habitación.

-¡Kurama!- grito botan -¿no está?- dijo extrañada

-mira hay una nota- añadió Keiko al ver una nota sobre la mesa

- ¿Qué pone?

- ahora vuelvo, Kurama

- ¿A dónde habrá ido?

- no se luego le puedes preguntar, me ha parecido que habían llamado a la puerta

- no se – pensó botan en alto- ¡ah! Ya se tal vez haya venido mi novio

- ¿y dime que es lo que le iba a decir a Kurama?

-um…Botan no sabía cómo responder a eso- bueno no importa

-¿Qué tal te va con ese chico?

- mal… están idiota…

-¿y eso?

- le he pedido que espere un par de semanas para irnos juntos de vacaciones, pero me ha dicho algo así como que se va con sus amigos y no necesita una niñera/novia que no le deje hacer lo que quiera

-¿lo habrás dejado no?

- no, simplemente que si se le ocurría hacer cualquier tontería o yo encontraba a otra persona me perdería para siempre- sonrió

- y tú crees que vas a encontrar a otra persona en tan solo unos días

- bueno…creo que en estos dos días que he pasado con Kurama me han hecho ver cosas

-¿Qué cosas? no me digas que has confirmado esos extraños sentimientos que tenias

- sí, creo que si- sonrió- al verlo tan agradable con los niños, no se…

- botan yo que tu no me haría ilusiones, he oído que una tal Maya le gusta y que dejaría todo por ella.

- que poca fe tienes en mi

- no es eso, pero… que te parece si hacemos una apuesta

- ¿una apuesta?

- sí, si consigues…- pensó un poco- un beso te pago una cena

- ¿solo un beso?- se rio para sí misma- mejor si mañana consigo algo más que un beso

- te refieres a…- hizo una pausa- eso

-exacto – sonrió malévolamente

- y si no lo consigues que gano yo, y no vale la satisfacción de verte perder

- si al final no consigo nada, te pago yo una cena con Yusuke

- Botan, has pensado que ¿tal vez le hagas daño, si juegas así con él? ¿Qué sucedería si lo consiguieses?

- no lo se me imagino que lo hablaríamos y lo que decidiésemos.

- tu sabrás, pero yo creo que con un beso sería suficiente

- es que si es eso… ya lo he conseguido

- espera ¿que?

- lo que has oído

- botan, tu propuesta es por qué quieres algo mas con el ¿verdad?

- sí, seria genial si él me quisiese un poco

- Botan y si estas con el otro chico

- lo dejare, se que a veces se ve con su ex novia y creo que alguna vez ha tenido un desliz y no le he dicho nada.

- botan… eso no me parece bien pero una apuesta es una apuesta, espero que al que pierdas no sea a Kurama, por que el siempre se ha portado bien contigo.

- vale… yo espero que Kurama y yo terminemos juntos

- buena suerte- sonrió- ya me voy a casa

-está bien… mañana hay que intentar que vengáis por la noche

- se intentara- rio

- que si ya veras,, adiós- botan la acompaño hasta la puerta y se quedo sola, fue a la cocina para preparar la cena cuando llego en la nevera había otra nota "este chico podía habérmelo dicho y no haber dejado tantas notas…"pensó y acto seguido la leyó no prepares nada de cenar que traeré yo algo- vio una carita sonriente- este chico…- se sonrió para sí "Bueno tengo que ponerme manas a la obra para que mañana salga bien" pensó, se metió a darse una pequeña ducha para refrescarse y así cambiarse de ropa. Para cuando salió, Kurama ya había llegado y ella lo sabia así que decidió enroscarse una toalla al cuerpo y salir como si no supiese nada, tras salir de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de agua.

- Ku- Kurama… - fingió sorprenderse- pensaba que no habías llegado aun

- no te preocupes- sonrió

- otro día me vestiré antes de salir del baño

-como quieras- continuaba mirándola- he traído la cena espero que te guste

- me visto y cenamos, vale- sonrió así te cambias tu también.

-vale- sonrió el pelirrojo, el cual fue a cambiarse- Botan, venga voy preparando la mesa- el chico no obtuvo respuesta pero continuo con su labor.

- ya estoy, me estaba secando el pelo- apareció en el comedor con un pijama de pantalón muy corto semitransparente de color negro, la camiseta era de tirantes muy ajustado también semitransparente, se podía ver su sostén de color negro de lencería fina.

-n-no te preocupes- se puso nervioso al verla – ya esta

- que rico parece- sonrió se trataba de un rollo de kebab con patatas, pollo y ternera.

- toma hay salsas, aquí las dejo- le ofreció

-esta, está muy buena- dijo feliz- la vertió sobre el rollito y comenzó a comérselo de una forma provocadora, de vez en cuando la salsa se escurría por los laterales, pasando su lengua lamiéndolo Botan sabia que el pelirrojo la estaba viendo, este la miraba de reojo se sonrojaba, en buena hora se le había ocurrido comprar este tipo de cena.

-ya- ya he terminado- dijo el pelirrojo intentando levantarse pero Botan lo detuvo

- yo lo recojo- se ofreció la peliazul moviéndose sensualmente

-¿segura?

- si

- entonces me voy a la habitación

- por qué no te quedas a ver la tele un rato conmigo como el otro día, por fa – suplico

-me parece bien

- vale pues ve y espérame- sonrió- una cosa

- ¿si?

- ¿ha venido mi novio?

- sí, le he dicho que estabas ocupada y me ha pedido que bajase a hablar contigo- decía desde el sofá

- ¿y qué te ha dicho?

-que te vigile y que como deje que entres con otro hombre que no te deje además… me ha dicho que le partiría las piernas – rio - ¿no es algo violento?

- no sabía que era así de celoso, pero me da igual, donde el va, esta su ex y seguro que pasa algo

- y ya lo juzgas sin saber si va o no a hacerlo

-no, es que ya lo ha hecho lo que pasa es que el no sabe que yo lo se

- no era necesario que recogieses todo

- tengo que agradecerte que me dejes vivir aquí, además preparas la comida- sonrió mientras se acercaba a tumbarse junto a él, colocando su espalda sobre el pecho del chico.

-Botan, no hace falta eso- sonrió- dime que te has comprado

-lo veras mañana- sonrió- acaso ahora vas a ser un topo de mi novio- se giro a mirarlo

- no – rio- solo quiero saber a qué viene ese secretismo

- ya lo veras- se fue acercando hacia el rostro del chico, miraba los labios del kitsune hasta finalmente lamer la comisura de sus labios- llevabas salsa ahí – sonrió

-gracias- acerco a besarla, botan estaba sobre el pelirrojo sus manos estaban sobre el pecho del chico, esta comenzó a besar el cuello de la peliazul, llegando al hombro de la chica, retiro suavemente el tirante del pijama y del sujetador, siguió besando hacia el pecho de la chica, el pelirrojo no pensó que botan le dejaría avanzar tanto, las manos de la peliazul rodearon el cuello del chico, besando su cuello, la chica pudo notar como el pelirrojo quitaba la goma del pelo que llevaba dejando el cabello suelto, a continuación las manos del chico bajaron a la camisa de Botan introduciéndose lentamente en ella pudiendo palpar suavemente la piel de la chica, esta comenzó a bajar sus rostro al pecho del chico además sus manos jugaban con el nudo del pantalón del pelirrojo una vez lo tuvo desabrochado introdujo sus manos acariciando suavemente el sexo del kitsune, en un instante Botan jugaba con sus labios y su lengua juguetonamente, el kitsune estaba en una nube, Botan volvió a subir hasta los labios del chico

- que te ha parecido – le susurro al oído

- un sueño…- atino a decir- aunque…

- aunque que- dijo sorprendida, mientras miraba los brillantes ojos verdes del chico, este no respondió simplemente se coloco bien los pantalones mientras la besaba y rápidamente al cargo hasta su habitación, una vez dentro la apoyo en un pequeño mueble que había en ella, el pelirrojo comenzó a jugar con los pechos de la peliazul por encima de la camiseta que llevaba bajando hasta la entrepierna, una vez allí sus manos deslizaron suavemente el corto pantalón de la chica y dejo hacer a sus labios y su lengua se movía ágilmente haciendo que Botan se agarrase o al menos lo intentase a todo lo que pudiese. Kurama volvió a subir a besarla suavemente - ¿Qué es eso que se oye?- murmuro

- mi móvil- dijo sorprendido, lo busco con la mirada hasta encontrarlo estaba junto a botan bajo algunos libros.

- no contestes- le susurro al oído, pero no hizo caso y lo descolgó.

-¿Quién es? Pregunto el pelirrojo- que dices- se le oyó preocupado, Botan por su parte seguía besando el cuello del chico- ahora voy para allí- el chico se separo de la chica y comenzó a vestirse

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto entre molesta y preocupada

- me tengo que marchar, luego te lo explico- salió corriendo de casa

- genial…- dijo enfadada, se resigno y marcho a su habitación a descansar

* * *

Continuara... espero que os haya gustado y como he dicho al principio espero sus reviews Hasta la próxima ^o^


	4. capitulo 4 I

Me e dado un poquito mas de prisa jejeje espero que os guste este nuevo cap, no se cuando actualizare de nuevo por que ahora me vienen los exámenes ya lo siento pero intentare sacar tiempo de algún sitio ^o^

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, botan despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban entre las cortinas, se aseo y salió en busca del pelirrojo pero para su sorpresa no había regresado todavía lo que le produjo una gran frustración al no saber donde estaba, parecía que estaba muy seria al entrar en la habitación del kitsune vio que se había dejado el móvil sobre la cama, tenía una gran curiosidad por saber quien le había llamado para su sorpresa la última llamada que figuraba en su móvil era de Maya.

-No me digas que me ha dejado por esa estúpida- grito molesta, mientras salía de la habitación del chico con un gran portazo.

-Buenos días- entro el pelirrojo unos minutos más tarde- ¿Por qué estas tan enfadada ya por la mañana?- añadió el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta- sabes no es bueno que despiertes de mal humor- sonrió- Perdo…- fue interrumpido antes de poder disculparse

-¿Quién te llamo anoche? ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Botan, estoy cansado, voy a dormir un rato- dijo algo molesto- después te explico- se metió en la habitación sin darle tiempo a responder

- está bien haz lo que quieras- murmuro – pero ahora ya no voy a llegar a ningún sitio contigo o al menos en unos días- dijo enfadada – Aunque le tenga que pagar la cena a Keiko – fue a prepararse el desayuno para tomárselo con tranquilidad viendo su programa favorito. Estuvo por casa recogiendo y disfrutando de algunas lecturas pendientes desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta se hicieron las 12 de la mañana, el teléfono de Kurama comenzó a sonar nuevamente y vio en la pantalla el nombre de maya. "a que fin vuelve a llamar" tras pensárselo dos o tres veces decidió cogerlo – Maya ¿Qué quieres?

-¿botan?

- si, Minamino duerme

-bueno pues déjalo dormir, estará cansado de anoche, solo dile que su madre ya está preparada para volver a casa y que no se preocupe que su padrastro ya está con ella.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- ahora se alegraba de que Kurama no la hubiese dejado hablar, tal vez hubiese metido la pata.

- su madre estaba en mi casa hablando con mi madre y termino ingresada en el hospital, por eso él tuvo que salir corriendo, dijo que seguramente te enfadarías con él por que estabas haciendo algo y lo dejo a medias ¿Qué era?

-Nada… no tiene importancia en comparación con su madre.- ahora se sentía culpable por haber dudado de él.

- bueno pues dale ese recado de mi parte- sonrió a pesar de que no la viese.

-está bien- dijo ya más contenta puesto que se trataba de algo muy importante para su amigo así que le preparo todo un banquete, no le llevo mucho tiempo puesto que eran platos no muy complicados pero sabrosos- Kurama- dijo muy bajito tras entrar en la habitación- ya son las 3 de la tarde

-¡eh!- dijo medio dormido

- ¿tienes hambre?

- sí, un poco- afirmo frotándose los ojos

- toma – le enseño la bandeja y la coloco sobre el regazo del pelirrojo- espero que te guste – lo beso en la mejilla.

-muchas gracias, pero a qué viene ese cambio de actitud

- no sé a qué te refieres, por cierto Maya ha llamado

- ¿y qué ha pasado?

- no te angusties, tu padrastro ya ha llegado y esta con tu madre que ya estará en casa- sonrió- así que come tranquilo- sonrió- siento haberme enfadado

- ya sabía que te enfadarías, yo también me molestaría si te hubieses marchado en aquel momento- la miro- perdón

- tú no tienes la culpa de que tu madre haya enfermado, pero la verdad es que había visto que te había llamado Maya y bueno creía que te habías marchado para estar con ella

-mira que…- hecho a reír sin parar

- de que te ríes

- nada, nada, solo que tienes una mente retorcida- la miro nuevamente- con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando contigo como me voy a ir en un momento cumbre para estar con Maya.

- sabes, me habían dicho que dejarías todo por ella

-si, lo haría si estuviese en peligro pero no soy su perrillo no voy a ir corriendo si se rompe una uña.

- bueno era curiosidad – sonrio - ¿esta noche vas a salir?

- si- sonrio- si mi padrastro esta con mi madre está bien, aunque sí que iré a verla esta tarde

-¿puedo acompañarte?

-como quieras- sonrió- ¿ya has comida?

-no- afirmo- ahora me preparare algo

- ven, yo tengo mucha comida- le dejo un hueco en la cama para que se sentarse una vez estuvieron los dos acomodados, estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente sin apenas decir nada, tanto Botan como Kurama recordaban todo lo que habían hecho, querían revivirlo pero esta vez sin interrupciones. Kurama lo intentaría de nuevo esa misma noche mientras que Botan quería hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

- gracias, ahora puedes seguir descansando- añadió una vez habían terminado de comer y retiro la bandeja apoyándola en la mesilla- o no- sonrió.

-prefiero descansar y estar fresco esta noche

- como quieras, ¿hay que hacer algo?

- en la casa no, creo que todavía hay comida y limpiar ya lo hice el otro día así que… no – sonrió

- bueno pues… veré la tele, por cierto a qué hora quieres ir a ver a tu madre

- no sé, a qué hora hemos quedado con los demás y donde

- hemos quedado a las 21.00 para cenar aquí al lado y luego subiremos aquí a beber algo, si no te importa.

- no para nada me parece bien, bueno yo creo que hasta las 6.30 estaría bien dormir

- me parece bien te despertare entonces- sonrió, botan salió lentamente de la habitación con la bandeja, la tarde transcurrió tranquila y sobre las 6,15 comenzaron a vestirse y enseguida salieron de casa

- ¿Cuánto puede costar vestirte?- pregunto Kurama

- nada media hora o menos – rio- ¿tú que te vas a poner?

- no lo sé- rio- cuando llegue a casa ya lo pensare – sonrió

- que poco previsor ¿y si luego te falta algo?

- no sé, supongo que buscare otra cosa

-me dejas sin palabras- rio y se agarro del brazo del chico este la apretó a su cuerpo dejando a botan muy cerca del.

- ya casi hemos llegado- anuncio el pelirrojo, tras un rato andando

-oye, hay unas señoras que nos están mirando desde sus balcones mientras caminamos

- son vecinas y amigas de mi madre que nos habrán visto, todas creen que me gustan los hombres

- porque creen eso

- siempre me han visto con Hiei, Yusuke o Kuwabara

-¿tu madre también lo piensa?

- pues no lo sé, pero creo que no sabe que pensar

-¿y por qué no se lo aclaras?

- ya llegara el momento

- no me digas que también te gustan los hombres y estas confuso, quien te gusta, ¿Hiei?

- que cosas tienes- rio

- no has respondido, ¿te gustan los hombres?

-alguna vez si me he sentido atraído por hombres, seguramente porque en el Makai en la banda no había mujeres

- no puedo creerlo- dijo sorprendida- y ¿has tenido, ya sabes?

- no se lo vayas a decir a nadie- sonrió- prefiero a las mujeres

- ¿eso qué quiere decir? Que si o que no

- aaaa- rio- eso es un secreto

- vamos, ahora no me puedes dejar así, quiero saberlo

- eso es algo del pasado- rio

- solo dime si alguna vez has estado debajo

- nunca- sonrió

- entonces…- sonrió malévolamente

- ¿en qué piensas?- la miro extrañado

- es un secreto -se burlo

- en fin… - siguió caminando, en pocos minutos llegaron a casa del pelirrojo

- ¿hijo eres tú?- dijo una mujer de edad madura

- mama no deberías estar levantada

- no te preocupes, ya estoy bien – sonrió al ver a Botan tras el pelirrojo

- hola- saludo la chica

- hola Botan, me alegro de verte – sonrió- ¿y donde están los demás?

- solo hemos venido nosotros- añadió el pelirrojo

- ¿y cómo es eso? Pregunto con curiosidad

- estoy haciendo las practicas en el colegio donde trabaja su hijo

-¿enserio?

- si – intervino Kurama – como vivía muy lejos, la invite a que viniese a casa mientras trabajase en el colegio –explico

-me alegro de que tengas compañía- sonrió la mujer- vamos a sentarnos – invito Shiori - ¿Qué tal en el colegio?

- Bien, como todos los años – respondió Kurama

- y tu, que tal botan

- bien- sonrió- los chicos son muy majos

- hijo, ¿puedes traerme un poco de agua?- pidió su madre

- claro- se levanto a la cocina

- botan- murmuro la madre

- ¿si?

- dime ha estado con alguna mujer en casa, ¿tiene novia o novio?

- pues de momento no tiene novia- sonrió

- entonces tiene novio

- no – rio – puedo asegurarle que le gustan las mujeres

- ¿enserio?

- si – sonrió

- sabes- dijo muy seria- podrías salir con él, eres una chica muy simpática y agradable además parece que tiene confianza contigo

-bueno…- se hecho la mano a la cabeza- solo somos amigos

- podrías intentarlo –sonrió- no me digas que no te gusta ni un poco

- hombre no está nada mal- sonrió

- ¿Qué sucede?-intervino Kurama

- nada- dijo botan

- estabas intentando venderme ¿no? Mama- le entrego el vaso de agua

- hijo ¿Por qué no te echas novia?

- ¿Qué prisa hay?

- mira, tienes a una chica fantástica a tu lado – miro a botan – además mira que cuerpazo tiene y lo simpática y agradable que es

-mama no hace falta que hagas de celestina – rio

- ¿eso qué quiere decir?- pregunto su madre -¿acaso hay algo entre vosotros?

- no, no es eso- intervino nerviosa Botan

- porque te pones nerviosa- rio Shiori

- mama, no busques donde no hay nada- dijo un poco nervioso

- hijo ¿Qué sucede? Tal vez lo que pasa es que estas de "rollo" como decís ahora – ambos se miraron- ¿es eso?

- no, mama ya vale

- que lastima- se apeno – ella es muy buena niña, voy a buscar unas pastillas

- quieres que vaya yo- se ofreció el chico

- tranquilo- sonrió – voy yo – la madre salió del salón y se dirigió al piso de arriba a por sus pastillas, mientras esto pasaba Botan y Kurama estaban en el salón

- botan a que fin te pones nerviosa, si haces eso mi madre no nos dejara en paz – la regaño con tranquilidad

-yo no he dicho nada, solo me ha pillado por sorpresa lo que ha dicho, de todas formas – botan se giro hacia el- yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, tienes la mala costumbre de querer dominar la situación y eso está bien mientras luchas pero…- coloco sus manos sobre la pierna del chico y la otra sobre uno de sus hombros- fuera de la lucha no tiene tanto valor- se acerco a besarlo a lo que el pelirrojo no opuso ninguna resistencia sino todo lo contrario, coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la chica y la otra la sujeto de la cintura- ya basta- susurro- si tu madre viene que cara vamos a poner.

- espera- la apreto un poco mas contra él, para que no se separase- la oiré cuando venga- la intento besar

- te he dicho que no- se sentó al lado del pelirrojo que la miraba atónito- me traerías un poco de agua- le pregunto como si nada hubiese pasado

-no hay problema- el pelirrojo fue a la cocina, una vez allí apoyo sus manos en la encimera "que me está pasando… nunca había tenido que pedir que continuasen"

- lo sabia- murmuraba botan – "me parece que va ha ser divertido"

- aquí tienes

- gracias- sonrió

- bueno chicos que vais a hacer este finde- pregunto la madre mientras entraba por la puerta del salón

- nada en especial – respondió el chico

- salir de fiesta – respondió la peliazul a la par que Kurama

-entonces… ¿Qué va a ser?

- salir de fiesta – dijo botan- no se preocupe yo lo cuido de que no se equivoque

- ¿Cómo es eso? – dijo Kurama

-cosas de mujeres – añadió Shiori- que sea una buena chica ¡eh!

- ya puedo imaginarme de que se trata… nosotros nos vamos ¿estarás bien?

- si no te preocupes, tu padre ha ido a comprar algo de cenar y no tardara en volver así que marchaos- sonrió- me alegro de haberte visto botan

- adiós. Se despidieron y regresaron a casa

- Botan, a que jugabas antes – pregunto Kurama mientras iban caminando de regreso a casa

- a nada – lo miro extrañada

- a que ha venido ese beso- se detuvo

-me apetecía, además quería probar algo

- ¿el qué?

- es un secreto- rio y siguió caminando, siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a casa, bueno al menos Botan que no quería responder al chico. Al poco de llegar a casa Botan se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a prepararse.

- ¡Kurama! ¿Puedes ayudarme?- salió al pasillo

- ¿Qué quieres?- se acerco

-abróchame esto por favor- le señalo la cremallera de su espalda, el vestido era negro con tirantes muy finos que se enganchaban en el cuello como una gargantilla tenia los hombros al aire, un poco más alto de la rodilla como si fuese una princesa

- está bien- botan se retiro el cabello para que el chico no le pillara el cabello

- va un poco duro, así que ten cuidado

-vale…- Kurama subió la cremallera de la chica

- muchas gracias- sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para besarlo, enseguida lo empujo contra la pared y empezó a besarle el cuello- cuando piensas cambiarte- le susurro al oído.

- ya estoy cambiando

- no me gusta la ropa que llevas, así que cambiarte- Botan comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pelirrojo.

- Botan, ya es tarde y van a llegar- el chico intento salir de ahí.

- que te cuesta, venga yo te voy a buscar algo – botan corrió a la habitación del pelirrojo y abrió su armario en él se encontraban todas las prendas colgadas perfectamente- toma, ponte esta camiseta que es muy elegante y esos pantalones negros así vas conjuntando conmigo- sonrió

- tú no llevas nada blanco

- si- sonrió- me falta el cinturón, anda ponme el collar por fa- le entrego un colgante con unas alas plateadas

- date la vuelta – le coloco el collar en seguida

- ve a cambiarte o lo hare yo

- ya voy yo solo- sonrió transcurridos unos 10 minutos se había cambiado y llamaron a la puerta – voy – grito el pelirrojo al poco abrió la puerta mientras se iba poniendo la camiseta

- hola Kurama- hablo Yusuke

- hola, donde esta Botan

- en el salón- Keiko salió corriendo al salón

- Kurama que estabas haciendo con botan

-¿a qué te refieres?

- no se – rio ¿nos vamos?

- claro- sonrió- y ¿Kuwabara?

- irán al restaurante directamente

- mira Yusuke, que guapa esta Botan

- ¡Guau! Estas preciosa – a alago Yusuke

- vámonos- dijo Kurama y se pusieron en marcha

-botan hasta dónde has llegado con Kurama

- nada, aun – sonrió- tengo una duda

-¿Cuál es?

- si consigo hacerlo con él, importa donde lo hagamos

- no, solo con que lo hagas hoy cumplirás la apuesta

-vale- sonrió iban por la calle conservando hasta llegar al restaurante allí estaban Yukina y Kuwabara sin mucha tardanza se sentaron a cenar. Todos bromeaban y jugaban disfrutaban de la compañía de todos los integrantes del grupo. Botan que estaba sentada al lado del pelirrojo que estaban en un lado de la mesa separados de los demás, de esta forma botan jugaba con el pelirrojo colocaba suavemente la mano sobre su pierna de vez en cuando la colocaba sobre el miembro del chico.

-¿Qué te sucede Kurama?- pregunto Keiko que lo vio saltar por el susto

-ni- nada un escalofrió- afirmo

- voy al servicio – intervino Botan y por debajo de la mesa la peliazul tiraba del pantalón para indicarle que la siguiese

- yo también- apoyo Yusuke – ¿venís alguno?

-si- Añadió Kurama- ambos chicos se marcharon al servicio, al poco rato Yusuke regreso a la mesa, Kurama por otra parte espero a que botan saliese del Baño, enseguida se encontraron en el pequeño pasillo que había entre las puertas de los baños.

* * *

Continuara...


	5. capitulo 4 II

Hola=) aquí este nuevo capitulo continuación del anterior ^^ espero que os guste

* * *

-Se puede saber que haces- dijo algo molesto

- es emocionante-sonrió- dime hay alguien en el Baño de hombres

-si

-bueno, entonces ven- tiro de él hacia el baño de mujeres

-¿Qué haces?- se quejo

-cállate y métete aquí- lo metió dentro de uno de los baños seguido por ella

-¿te has vuelto loca?

- no-sonrió, lentamente se acerco comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón

- nos están esperando

-que sucede, no me digas que ahora no quieres nada conmigo

- no es eso, pero…

- está bien, me voy con los demás- dijo enfadada saliendo del cuarto de baño- será idiota…- murmuro

-te he oído –salió tras botan- Botan por qué haces esto

- ya me ha quedado claro

-a que te refieres, no lo entiendo

- a que si a ti te apetece hacer algo conmigo hay que hacerlo cuando quieras tu, pero si soy yo la que me lanzo tengo que recibir tus negativas- dijo enfadada- te gusta tener el control de la situación y si algo se escapa a tu control te opones- agarro el pomo de la puerta para salir.

-espera…- la detuvo, colocando su mano sobre la puerta.

- que quieres ahora- lo miro molesta, pero había algo en sus ojos que no le permitía resistirse a besarlo, el pelirrojo se adelanto y la beso apretándola contra la puerta, está solo lo agarro poco a poco lo regreso al baño comenzando a besar su cuello nuevamente tras haberse asegurado de que había cerrado con pestillo

-Botan- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- lo miro enfadada

-si estamos mucho rato aquí se van a dar cuenta de que no estoy en el otro baño- decía mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón- aunque si prefieres podemos dejarlo para otro rato.

- no, está bien…- sabia que el pelirrojo tenía razón. Aquel encuentro estaba siendo más apresurado de lo que esperaban pero ahora no podían esperar Botan se subió su vestido, el pelirrojo la levanto y poco a poco fue bajándola, botan al notarlo no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba mas al cuerpo del chico- Kurama, sigue – le susurro al oído

- ¿segura?- botan solo lo beso y apretó mas sus piernas a la cintura del chico y se movió con mucha sensualidad.

- Bájame

- ¿por?

- viene alguien y si ven tus pies nos pillaran así que busca otra forma – Botan se coloco de pie y Kurama se busco la forma de estar en una posición cómoda para ambos y en la que no se le vieran los pies.

-¿Botan, estas bien?- pregunto Keiko desde la zona de los lavabos

-s-si, ahora salgo- decía con dificultad porque Kurama no pretendía parar, en esa posición el kitsune podía jugar con la parte más sensible del sexo e la peliazul- mas rápido- le susurro al pelirrojo. – ya han traído la comida, se está enfriando

-te he dicho que aaaahora iré – dijo ya molesta puesto que no la dejaba disfrutar el momento.

-está bien, ya me voy – salió al comedor dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-le pasa algo a Botan- pregunto Yusuke

-nada, solo se está retocando un poco

- oye y ¿Kurama?- pregunto extrañado

-seguro que está bien, se habrá encontrado con una gatita traviesa- rio Yusuke

-¿a qué te refieres?- intervino Yukina

-una vez que salimos los tres, una chica lo miraba continuamente, cuando fue al servicio ella lo siguió y se lanzo hacia él, pero este la rechazo- rio- tal vez esta vez le haya gustado la chica

-mira que eres…- dijo Keiko- ¿crees que haría algo así?

-no sé, pero estaría bien que encontrase una novia- añadió Yusuke

-tal vez la encuentre pronto- rio Keiko, los chicos continuaron su conversación transcurridos unos minutos Kurama salió del baño seguido de Botan que salió unos minutos más tarde que él, recolocándose el vestido y su cabello.

-ya os a costado- reprocho Kuwabara

- he tenido un problema con el vestido – añadió Botan con una gran sonrisa mirando a Keiko, esta entendió enseguida lo que había sucedido

-¿y tu Kurama? Dime te ha asaltado otra vez una mujer en el lavabo

- ya no importa, vamos a cenar- intervino Keiko

-eso, cenemos – sonrió Botan todos comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente, la mano de la peliazul se colocaba en la pierna del kitsune, este la sujetaba dulcemente entrelazando sus manos.

-¿y dónde vamos después que cenemos?- pregunto Yusuke

- donde queráis- respondió Kurama

-vamos a una discoteca que hay aquí cerca- propuso Botan

- yo tengo que marcharme en el último tren que va a casa de la maestra Genkai – dijo dulcemente Yukina

- yo te acompañare- la apoyo Kuwabara

- entonces solo estaremos nosotros cuatro- dijo algo decepcionado Yusuke tras cenar se despidieron de sus dos amigos y se quedaron pensando donde irían.

-Kurama, crees que podríamos ir a tu casa?- pregunto Yusuke

- claro, no hay problema- apoyo Kurama

-"esto está saliendo mejor de lo que había pensado" pensó Keiko y Botan a la par

- entonces, nosotros vamos a comprar algunas cosas – propuso el pelinegro

- de acuerdo, no vemos en casa de Kurama – hablo Botan, esta y Keiko comenzaron a regresar a casa del chico

- botan- se detuvo Keiko – lo has hecho con Kurama, cierto

-si – sonrió- en el baño, ha sido increíble- se abrazaba con sus brazos – lástima que haya tenido que ser tan rápido, tal vez ahora…

-¿Qué dices?

-solo quiero que beba un poco, que se anime y…- sonrió- solo tienes que entretener a Yusuke para que no se impaciente por nuestra tardanza, te dejare mi cuarto.

-me parece bien- sonrió- se me ha ocurrido una cosa para que tomen mas, solo apóyame

-vale- continuaron hasta llegar a casa

-chicas, ya hemos llegado, que empiece la fiesta- dijo Yusuke entrando por la puerta

- vamos a jugar a un juego- propuso Keiko – botan trae cuatro vasos

- si- se marcho a la cocina y enseguida trajo los vasos, Keiko explico rápidamente en qué consistía el juego, básicamente era una excusa para beber de forma rápida, así Yusuke y Kurama eran los principales engañados puesto que cuando le tocaba a las chicas bebían menos de lo que debían

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos a otra cosa?- propuso Yusuke

-¿a qué?- respondió Keiko

- hacemos papeles con nuestros nombre o con una de las botellas vacías, primero elegimos algo para hacer y luego al azar elegimos a dos y lo tienes que hacer si no tienes que beber- rio

- me parece bien, pero… si os toca juntos tenéis que hacerlo o beber los dos, no vale decir que no cuenta- hablo Keiko, ambos chicos se miraron y aceptaron la condición de la castaña

-bien, empecemos por algo sencillo- añadió Botan

A quien le toque tiene que darse un beso- apoyo Yusuke- pero un beso con su lengua y todo ¡eh!- había bebido tanto que ya no pensaba en las consecuencias, tampoco se le paso por la cabeza porque Botan y Kurama habían accedido a jugar a algo semejante.

-"por favor que no nos toque juntos"-pensaron los dos chicos ahora a Yusuke dio cuenta de la consecuencia.

-la primera es Keiko- se preparo para girarlo nuevamente- con…- Botan

- no hay ningún problema- añadieron las dos las cuales se prepararon

-esto va a ser divertido-dijo Yusuke, por otra parte Kurama creía lo mismo pero lo guardo para sí, ambos chicos veían como las chicas se besaban.

-yo creo que ya es suficiente- intervino Kurama

- bien, sigamos- hablo Keiko- ahora lo vamos a repetir este reto- sonrió. A todos lo aceptaron

-Kurama con…- miraban la botella, Yusuke rezaba por que no le tocase él, botan quería que le tocase y Keiko le daba igual- con… botan

-es vuestro turno – les incito Keiko, enseguida los dos chicos se miraron y se acercaron a los labios del otro, su juego comenzó, Keiko disfrutaba al ver la escena, parecía que a Kurama no le importaba en absoluto por otra parte Yusuke estaba sorprendido por esa situación.- ya- los detuvo Keiko, botan no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-venga ahora….- pensó Yusuke- a quienes les toque tienes que…

-acostarse- dijo Botan

-¿que?- dijeron todos

-¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Y si no te toca con Kurama?-le murmuro botan

- ya verás cómo te toca con Yusuke y sino…- tiro la botella

-Keiko con… Kurama- Yusuke y botan se quedaron de piedra

-podemos hacer una cosa – hablo Kurama yo me cambio por Yusuke si os parece bien

-me parece bien- apoyo Yusuke- vamos- le tendió la mano a Keiko

-vamos- sonrió ambos se fueron al cuarto de botan

-que sucede- la miro Kurama

-estamos, solos y bueno…- se coloco sobre el – así tenemos más tiempo para nosotros- le beso el cuello a la par que introducía sus manos debajo de la camiseta- ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece bien- sonrió besándola

-cuando bebes te animas- se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, el pelirrojo la siguió en cuanto hubo apagado la luz- Kurama, cierra la puerta con el pestillo que has puesto en la puerta

-¿para qué?

- vamos a jugar a un juego nuevo y no quiero que nos interrumpan, así que más te vale que también apagues el móvil.

-¿Qué clase de juego es?

- luego te lo explico- sonrió malévolamente, una vez el pelirrojo hubo cumplido las peticiones de la chica, esta salto sobre el agarrándose a su cuello y cintura- ¿estas seguro de que puedes hacer esto?

-por su puesto- rio- tengo curiosidad por ver ese juego tuyo

-solo espera un poco mas- le mordió lentamente la oreja, Kurama se limito a besar su cuello esta agarraba su cuello y apretaba sus piernas a la cadera del pelirrojo. El kitsune la llevo hasta su cama suavemente la coloco en ella y él con cuidado sobre ella, besándola fue bajando hacia su cuello pero el tirante del vestido le molestaba, así que lo desabrocho para poder sentir la suave piel de la guía espiritual acto seguido con su mano fue levantando el negro vestido que cubría el cuerpo de la peliazul, esta lo detuvo y le quito la camiseta además del botón del pantalón. El pelirrojo no tardo en quedarse en boxes.

-Kurama, quítame el vestido pero de la cremallera- le especifico

-no te preocupes – sonrió, tenía unas ganas tremendas de verla sin ese vestido

-recuerda que va duro

- que si- lo desabrocho- ya esta

- gracias- se lo quito- ahora vuelvo

- ¿Dónde vas?-dijo sorprendido

-a por las cosas para jugar-sonrió- que te parece si te quitas la ropa que te queda-botan salió a la cocina y saco del armario un bote de sirope de chocolate- ya estoy aquí- sonrió pero escondiendo el bote de sirope, hecho el pestillo y se acerco a el

- quiero ver tu juego

-ven- se coloco sobre él, saco unas cuerdas y agarro una de las manos del chico a un lado de la cama

-¿Qué haces?- se intento liberar pero fue inútil porque Botan le sujeto ambas manos

-vas a tener que experimentar la parte del hombre pasivo – rio- y si no te portas bien tendré que ser más dura- paso sus manos por el pecho del pelirrojo

- no tiene gracia, Botan…ah- no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido ante el mordisco que Botan le había dado en una de sus pezones.

- me incomoda que me mires y te quejes así que…- comenzó a vendarle los ojos.

-botan…- intento negarse

-no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada malo, solo quiero que disfrutes de otra forma. Solo confía en mí- le susurro al oído- sabes…- le mordió el cuello- me gusta tener voz y voto en una relación- botan fue bajando hacia el bóxer del chico con besos, caricias y lametazos- espero que te guste el chocolate

-claro que me gusta, porque- no hizo falta una respuesta noto como algo caía sobre su cuerpo a los pocos segundos noto a botan lamiendo aquellos finas líneas frías que habían caído sobre su piel. Botan coloco algo de chocolate en su dedo y lo paso por los labios del pelirrojo este lamio sus dedos y labios, al poco noto como algo se acercaba nuevamente a sus labios, pero esta vez no era el dedo de la peliazul, era otra parte, esto no lo detuvo y volvió a lamerlo.

- ¡ah! No seas burro me haces daño- le reprocho y le castigo pellizcándole uno de sus pezones.

-si n sé lo que es no sé si tengo que tener cuidado o no

- de eso se trata, pedazo de tonto- rio Botan ahora bajo nuevamente al bóxer retirándolo lentamente- sabes, para no gustarte estas bastante excitado comenzó a jugar con el miembro del chico con varias partes de su cuerpo el pelirrojo podía experimentar sensaciones nuevas puesto que Botan hacia cosas que él nunca había probado, puesto que no le gustaba experimentar demasiado en sus relaciones. La peliazul sabía si debía seguir haciendo algo porque oía los suaves y semisilenciosos gemido y suspiros de placer que emitía el pelirrojo. Para provocarlo más se coloco sobre su miembro pero con su culot puesto de eta forma sentía un gran calor apoderándose de su cuerpo al notar la erección del chico rozar su sexo, sus labios se dirigieron a los del pelirrojo con una de sus manos retiro la venda de los brillantes ojos esmeralda del pelirrojo- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo mientras comenzaba a desatarlo , no obtuvo respuesta sino que acabo debajo del cuerpo del pelirrojo el cual comenzó a besarla- Kurama, responde o volveré a atarte- repetía al notar como el pelirrojo bajaba a su cuello.

- no había sentido esto en mi vida- le susurro al oído mientras una de sus manos bajaba al sexo de la chica introduciéndose dentro con suavidad y gentileza provocando gemidos en botan al notar como sus pechos se humedecían por el trato que los labios y lengua del pelirrojo le están dando- Botan…dime que podemos continuar o juro que me voy a volver loco- le suplico

- continuemos- sonrió- pero no quiero estar debajo de ti- botan se levanto de la cama se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa provocándolo puesto que lo hacía de forma lenta una vez lo hubo hecho se coloco sobre el pelirrojo de espaldas a él. Este mordisqueaba su cuello al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos jugaba con uno de los pechos de la peliazul y la otra con el sexo de la chica. Mas… despacio- le pidió la peliazul después de mantener unos minutos en aquella postura – se siente tan bien…- murmuraba intentando evitar gemir demasiado alto pero fue imposible.

- date la vuelta- le pidió el pelirrojo, en cuanto tuvo el rostro de la peliazul enfrente suyo no pudo evitar besarla

- es-espera un minuto- dijo exhausta- necesito descansar un momento

- como quieras- el pelirrojo salió de su cuerpo, cogió algunas almohadas que tenia por la habitación las coloco en la cama e hizo colocarse a Botan sobre ellas de tal forma que sus pechos rozasen continuamente con ellas también que estuviese cómoda y no tuviese que esforzarse más.- que te parece si ahora me dejas hacer a mi- sonrió besándole el cuello

- continua, por favor – Kurama tomo las caderas de la peliazul y acerco las suyas a las de ella el movimiento era intenso, Botan se sujetaba fuertemente a las almohadas y sabanas, llegando a morderlas para evitar que sus gemidos más altos se escapasen de su boca.

- botan… - el pelirrojo realizo su último movimiento susurrándole al oído a una botan que se apoyaba ahora como podía en el cabecero de la cama

- Ku-Kurama…- botan también se encontraba en su límite y aquel último movimiento del pelirrojo hizo que emitiese un pequeño gemido que le indico que había llegado al séptimo cielo, era la primera vez que sentía algo semejante. Kurama salió lentamente de ella y se tumbo a un lado, botan por su parte se coloco cara a cara y volvió a besarlo este eso tenía unas emociones muy diferentes a las habituales, se tumbo sobre el pecho del chico todavía agitado hasta dormirse en el. Mientras en la habitación de al lado Yusuke y Keiko ya habían terminado su "misión"

-¿Keiko que han sido esos gemidos?-pregunto Yusuke puesto que nunca los había oído- ¿eras tú?

-no –rio- serian de Botan

-¿botan?¿con quién?- pregunto sorprendido

- ¿eres tonto? Con quien va a ser con Kurama.

-pero…

- escúchame bien, el no te dice nada no lo vayas contando por ahí, de acuerdo

- sí, pero desde cuando esos dos…

- ahora vamos a dormir mañana te lo explico- lo beso y se hecho a dormir.

* * *

Continuara...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado =) siento en haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación se que lo deje en un momento cumbre =P Sorry. espero vuestras opiniones ^_^


	6. capitulo 5

Siento mucho la espera pero el final de evaluación y los exámenes son mi perdición .. ademas hago los capítulos muy largo y me cuesta pasarlos al ordenador... Bueno espero que os guste =)

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTÁIS SE QUE NO OS RESPONDO PERO ME GUSTA MUCHO VER VUESTRA OPINIÓN TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS ANÓNIMOS QUE LA LEEN **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurama despertó sintiendo a alguien a su lado no sabía cómo continuaría siendo su relación con ella, por una parte quería comenzar una relación pero… ella estaba confundida con el problema de su ex.

-Buenos días- sonrió la peliazul a la vez que se levanto para besarlo

- buenos días- saludo el pelirrojo- crees que Yusuke y Keiko se habrán ido ya – pregunto

- no lo creo- rio, a los pocos minutos comenzó a avergonzarse- ¿crees que nos oyeron?

- no lo sé, espero que no…- paso su mano por su rostro apartando el flequillo

- bueno ya no importa- sonrió y nuevamente busco los labios del pelirrojo permanecieron juntos un rato, Botan termino colocandose sobre él- que te parece si lo repetimos- le susurro al oído

- seria genial, pero en otro momento cuando estemos solos

- ¿y por qué no ahora?- mordisqueaba su oreja- acaso…- lo mío- ¿tienes que beber para hacerlo conmigo?

- no he dicho eso- la miro a los ojos- solo quiero que…- noto como algo acariciaba su miembro lo que le impidió continuar hablando y le obligo a tragas saliva- Botan… - susurro- estate quieta

- venga que te cuesta…- la chica se coloco sobre él a cuatro patas dejando su sexo sobre el rostro del chico con la esperanza de que se animase, finalmente logro que el pelirrojo participarse ambos comenzaron a disfrutar el uno del otro, el joven kitsune movía sus dedos ágilmente, siguió así hasta que la guía se giro colocándose mirándolo directamente a los ojos- al final te has animado- sonrió

- eres buena- rio besándola al instante- ¿continuamos?

-por supuesto- se movía para introducir el miembro del chico en ella- se siente tan bien

- no te vayas a aficionar- la beso dulcemente en el cuello

- calla y sigue…- le exigió de forma muy sexy

- no grites demasiado- le pidió besándola y notando como ella comenzaba a moverse

- está bien…- lo beso apenas llevaban 1º minutos cuando alguien intento abrir la puerta

- chicos- llamaba Yusuke desde fuera- Ya es hora de levantarse

- Kurama…- ignóralo- murmuro la peliazul – la puerta está cerrada

- eso pretendía- sonrió y continuaron con lo suyo

- venga, mira que si tengo que tirar la puerta- se detuvo- a la de una, a la de dos y ala de…- Yusuke estaba dispuesto a entrar para saber qué era lo que pasaba

- Que si...- grito Kurama- ahora salimos….

- Kurama…- lo miro decepcionada- solo un poco mas…

- por eso te he dicho que era mejor estar solos…- la beso nuevamente

-está bien…- se levanto- pero es muy duro quedarse así…

- te lo compensare otro día si quieres- sonrió- busca tu ropa, déjala bien puesta y ponte la ropa interior te dejare algo para que salgas

- gracias-sonrió e hizo lo que el pelirrojo le había pedido

- buenos días…- salió el pelirrojo después de haber recogido y haberse vestido con un pantalón y una camiseta de tirantes verde- ¿queréis algo de desayunar?

- no te preocupes ya he preparado algo- dijo Keiko

-Buenos días- apareció Botan- ¿alguien va al baño?- ante la respuesta del grupo Botan se metió en el baño y Keiko la siguió

-Kurama que paso con Botan?- pregunto Yusuke sin poder aguantar su curiosidad

- nada- respondió- solo dormimos juntos por que vosotros estabais en la otra

- ¿seguro? Aquella apuesta de Botan fue algo extraña, dime la verdad o oí, os habéis acostado

- si –respondió rotundo- ¿estas conforme?

- no, quiero saber que tal fue

- no te voy a contestar a eso… acaso me cuentas lo que haces con Keiko

-…- se quedo sin palabras

-En el baño-

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Botan mientras iba a la ducha

- así que anoche lo pasaste genial con Kurama- rio

-¿acaso se oía?

-si- rio- ¿nos duchamos juntas?- propuso

-lo que quieras- ambas chicas se prepararon y tardaron un rato en salir

- Botan, dime que ha pasado exactamente con el

- secreto – rio- solo he ganado la apuesta, así que me debes una cena con Kurama

- si no me queda otra… pero antes quiero una prueba

- solo tienes que mirarle el cuello

- y cómo quieres que lo haga si lleva el pelo por el medio

- yo me encargo- sonrió

-¿pero cuanto tardáis?- pregunto Yusuke al verlas salir

- nos hemos duchado, ¿tienes algún problema?

- no, pero… eso de ducharos las dos juntitas, buhbuh- le venían imágenes a la cabeza muy sexys de aquel instante

- eres un cerdo- le regaño Botan

- tengamos la mañana en paz- intervino Kurama para calmarlos

-He preparado el desayuno- hablo Keiko- espero que os guste – sonrió

- Kurama, dentro de unos días nos vamos a ir de viaje, te vienes? Y tu botan?- hablo Yusuke

- lo siento pero tengo que trabajar- hablo Kurama

- yo también- dijo Botan decepcionada- pero a la próxima iremos

- aa- grito de repente- ahora vuelvo- dijo Yusuke- tengo que comprar algo muy importante aquí al lado- explico- ahora subo – se marcho

-Botan me gusta el champú que usas- hablo Keiko

- es el mismo que el de Kurama- rio, además se lo levanto- mira que suave queda- le movió el cabello para que la chica pudiese ver la prueba- que te parece

- se queda bien- afirmo- voy a recoger las cosas- añadió Keiko tras ver el chupetón

- no hace falte, yo lo recogeré- la detuvo Kurama

- yo te ayudo- salto Botan cogiendo algunos platos

-entonces entre todos- sonrió Keiko, todos se pusieron manos a la obra en uno de los vaivenes de los chicos recogiendo platos Botan y Kurama se quedaron solos en la cocina a lo que la primera no pudo evitar lanzarse a besarlo

-¿Qué haces?- murmuro el pelirrojo

-te molesta-le beso el cuello introduciendo su mano en el cabello del pelirrojo

-no pero…

-¿entonces?-sonrió- lo beso nuevamente apretandolo contra la encimera de la cocina- el pelirrojo la sentó sobre la misma.

-"que vicio tienen…"-pensaba Keiko desde la puerta "Kurama parece quererlo también" sonrió para sí "al final resultara que hacen buena pareja" Keiko decidió volver al salón al notar que Yusuke estaba cerca de la puerta puesto que ya conocía sus pasos, le abrió indicándole que no hiciese ruido

- ¿Qué pasa?- murmuro

-calla y mira- lo llevo a la cocina- creo que aquí empieza algo muy bonito

- pero que…- Yusuke se quedo muy sorprendido al ver la escena, Botan seguía sobre la encimera levantando por la parte de la espalda la camiseta del pelirrojo, mientras este la besaba dulcemente todo el cuello bajando hacia su hombro aunque lo único que podía ver era el pelo del chico.

-¿los interrumpimos?- hablo Keiko

- déjalos un poco más a ver qué pasa

- ya sabes donde acabaran

-tienes razón- sonrió Yusuke- ¿Qué corra el aire no?

-y-ya has vuelto…- dijo Botan mientras bajaba de la encimera

- ya ves- rio- ¿entonces se confirma vuestra relación?

-todo se verá- hablo Botan

- ¿como?- dijo Yusuke sorprendido- se ve todo claro

- tendremos que hablarlo

- como queráis…- dijo algo confundido el pelinegro

- nosotros nos vamos, gracias por dejarnos quedar a dormir aquí- agradeció Keiko- podéis seguir con lo vuestro

-si, si- le apoyo Yusuke- hasta luego- se marcharon dejando solos a los chicos

- Bueno, entonces que sucede entre nosotros- dijo Botan

- prefiero no definir nada

- ¿a qué te refieres?- se decepciono al oír esta respuesta

- siempre que defino algo ha terminado mal, así que ahora podemos mantener esta relación tal como está y dejarla que llegue hasta donde tenga que llegar…

- pero quiero saber si eres mío o voy a tener que compartirte con alguien mas

-no te preocupes- se acerco para besarla- soy todo tuyo- sonrió

- entonces… eso quiere decir que si somos pareja- rio

-si lo quieres definir así…

- si- sonrió -¿Qué hacemos hoy?- pregunto la peliazul

- lo que quieras, aunque preferiría descansar

- entonces podemos ver una película- le propuso

- me parece bien- los chicos prepararon la película para ver se acomodaron en el sofá, la película no le gustaba demasiado al pelirrojo y al añadirle el cansancio de la noche anterior no tardo en quedarse dormido abrazado a Botan. A mitad de la película alguien llamo a la puerta pero el pelirrojo ni se inmuto, por lo que Botan paro la película y salió a abrir

- Buenos días- saludo la peliazul-me sorprende su visita

-Buenos días, pasábamos por aquí y así aprovecho para ver como vive mi hijo- sonrió

- pasa, estábamos viendo una película, bueno estaba viendo- rio

-¿hasta qué hora estuvisteis despiertos anoche?

-¿eh?- se puso nerviosa porque mal interpreto la pregunta

-no ibais a salir de fiesta?

- ¡ah! I, no me fije en la hora a la que volvimos

- ¿encontró a alguna chica o no?

-esto…- no sabía que decirle

- va, dime la verdad, por favor- rogo la madre

- de verdad no ha pasado nada con nadie

-Botan, lleva un chupetón que se le ve desde aquí y tu también así que confiesa- Botan se quedo sorprendida puesto que ella estaba segura de no llevar ninguno, en ese momento recordó el instante en la cocina

-tal vez pasase algo….- no le dio más explicaciones pero la madre saco sus propias conclusiones

- me alegro tanto de que seas tú – le cogió las manos- ¿vais enserio?

- no se…- sonrió con una gotita que caía sobre su cabeza- el no quiere definir nada

-bueno...- pensó un poco- es cierto que alguna vez ha aceptado a una chica y le llego a hacer mucho daño, pero yo creo que tu eres muy diferente y lo vas a hacer feliz

- no me ha contado nada de eso…

- no suele hablar de ello, fue una cosa que él quiere olvidar, así que no me veo con derecho a contártelo

- lo entiendo…

- botan, solo te diré que si ves que pierde su apetito me avises, es muy importante

- vale- sonrió

-yo me voy que tengo que llevar esto para comer- sonrió- quiero preguntarte algo

-de que se trata

-te gusta mi hijo?

- no lo sé…- agacho la cabeza- mi ex-novio es muy distinto a él, pero aun así hay cosas que no tengo claras

- bueno… solo te pido que si al final no sale bien no lo deje muy cruelmente

- por que iba a pasar eso…

- solo te lo digo, me marcho, pasar un buen finde…

- chao- la acompaño a la puerta- nos vemos la chica volvió al lado de Kurama ambos pasaron el resto de la mañana tranquilamente sin apenas cambiar su actividad estuvieron tirados en el sofá, hablando y conociéndose un poco más a pesar de que ya conocían cosas varias del otro.

Ya era lunes nuevamente, ahora la feliz pareja se dirigía hacia allí agarrados de la mano manteniendo una alegre conversación

-Amor- dijo Botan felizmente- que hacemos, les decimos a los demás o disimulamos?

- no lo sé, creo que sería mejor que no lo supiesen

-¿por qué?- dijo extrañada a la vez que se detenía de golpe- te avergüenza que lo sepan

- no es eso…- la miro- solo es que no me apetece dar explicaciones- abrazo- te quiero solo para mi, sin tener que explicarle a nadie nada

- no sé si creerlo

- por favor… - beso suavemente a la peliazul- no quiero discutir por esto, si surge lo dices si quieres, sino mejor no decimos nada

- vale…- respondió poco convencida Botan

- te amo…- la beso nuevamente

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?- pregunto dudosa- si comenzamos a salir ayer

-¿puedo confesarte algo?

- ¿el qué?- lo miro confundido

- a mi me gustabas desde ya hace mucho, creo que desde el torneo de la oscuridad

- ¿en serio?- lo miro confusa pero enseguida sonrió y no tardo demasiado en besarlo pero esta vez mas intensamente- yo te voy a ser sincera… no puedo decir que te amo, yo… nunca pensé que tendría oportunidad alguna, por eso…

- no importa, si estas ahora conmigo es por algo no?

- bueno…- sonrió "tal vez debería decirle lo de la apuesta"

A los dos minutos llegaron al colegio, el coordinador les dio el planing de la semana esta vez a Botan le tocaba con Misako con los niños de primero de infantil, a pesar de todo le seguía tocando cerca de Kurama, ahora los dos fueron a preparar el material para las diferentes actividades, se pusieron a preparar unos dibujos, papeles, telas, etc. A la media hora ya lo tenían preparado Botan estaba maravillada con los dibujos "que bien" pensó "es guapo, listo, habilidoso y bueno en la cama, ES PERFECTO"

-Hola guapa- hablo el chico que tenía los ojos verdes que había conocido el primer día, ignorando completamente al pelirrojo- que lastima que no te haya tocado conmigo- se acerco pero pronto vio la marca de su cuello- ¿tienes novio?

- creo que ya te lo dije pero te lo repetiré si hace falta- dijo tranquilamente, decidió no decirle nada acerca de que había cambiado de novio

- que te parece si eres un poquito infiel- sonrió pícaramente

-y que tal si la dejas en paz- intervino el pelirrojo- el hecho de que me ignores no implica que no te escuche

-aa, pero si estás ahí- sonrió- no te había visto- dijo irónico- bueno si cambias de opinión guapísima me avisas- comenzó a marcharse

- botan ten cuidado con el- el advirtió el pelirrojo

-¿por qué?

- es algo borde con la mujeres

- no entiendo, parece simpático

- eso es, PARECE- hizo un pausa- luego cuando consigue lo que quiere se porta realmente mal con ellas

- bueno, pero yo tengo cuidado y no voy a caer es sus tonterías

- solo te lo aviso

-¿Por qué te odia tanto?

- es algo largo de explicar, en otro momento ahora hay que salir a por los niños

- bien – pero algo la detuvo

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desde la puerta el pelirrojo

-Ko-Koenma me esta llamando- mintió- ahora voy adelántate

- vale pero no tardes mucho- salió a recibir a los niños

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Botan molesta

-amor mío, al final no me he ido y quiero ir al cine o donde quieras esta tarde

- lo siento pero esta tarde tengo cosas que hacer, además…

- no importa- al interrumpió- quedamos el martes por la tarde

- ya se verá, tengo que seguir trabajando

- está bien… por favor quiero arreglarlo contigo, sabes que te quiero

- ya hablaremos- colgó "que hago ahora "se preguntaba una y otra vez "Kurama no se merece esto, pero realmente yo quiero a ese idiota " Botan estaba confundida, la verdad era que le gustaba su novio que la amaba pero con Kurama había sentido cosas que no había sentido además le atraía el hecho de que Kurama y ella querían tener control sobre el otro en la cama y en otras decisiones, su novio lo único que hacía era obedecerla como un perrito al principio le gustaba pero con el paso del tiempo era aburrido. La mañana paso tranquila hicieron los talleres sin ninguna incidencia Kurama en cuanto podía buscaba cualquier excusa para estar a solas con la peliazul, a esta le encantaban eses encuentros lo que le hacía más difícil decirle que iba a volver con su novio.

- Bueno, me voy ya he acabado mi día- dijo el pelirrojo

- adiós- le despidieron

- ¿botan vas a venir a comer?- le pregunto

- si – sonrió- hasta luego Kurama regreso a su casa, cuando llego en la puerta estaba el ex de Botan

- hola, tú debes de ser Minamino

- sí, ¿Qué quieres? Botan sigue trabajando además creía que te habías ido- "se va a arrepentir…"

-al final me he quedado, pensaba que ya iba a llegar, puedo pasar y esperarla

-como quieras- entro seguido del otro chico

- venia a proponerle que viniese conmigo dos semanas a la playa, crees que aceptara

- no lo sé tienes que hablar con ella, si me disculpas me voy a cambiar… -" mierda… si ella acepta estará muy claro que sobro" en cuanto se cambio salió- quedan dos horas hasta que termine

- no importa, yo la quiero y la esperare hasta que venga – Kurama se puso manos a la obra y preparo la comida, le llevo un rato, al cabo de treinta minutos ya había terminado, decidió comer y echarse una pequeña siesta puesto que estaba muy cansado después del fin de semana que había tenido

- Kurama ya he llegado- anuncio Botan

- Lo siento está durmiendo- apareció el novio a recibirla

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- botan quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo un par de semanas, esas que teníamos planeadas

- no sé qué hacer

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no lo sé si quiero ir contigo a ningún sitio

-Piénsalo y me llamas

- este fin de semana han pasado cosas, creo que te tienes que ir

- llámame y hablamos, adiós- el chico se marcho

- "a esto me refería…" pensó mientras miraba la puerta cerrarse

- ¿Qué es ese portazo?

- nada, solo que se ha marchado- la interrumpió

-¿tu novio? Lleva esperando dos horas o más

- ¿enserio? Porque lo has dejado entrar y porque he lo llamas así

- quería hablar contigo y entiendo que todavía no has cortado con él sino vendría suplicando volver contigo

- Kurama…- se sentía mal al hacerlo pasar por eso además su rostro expresaba una sensación de tristeza en sus verdes ojos.

- entiendo que debas hablar con él, al fin y al cabo decidiste salir conmigo sin arreglar primero lo tuyo con él- explico

- yo…- no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras del pelirrojo

- come se va a enfriar- sonrió

- vale- se fue a comer tras un rato ya había terminado, Kurama estaba en el sofá tumbado- ¿Kurama qué vas a hacer hoy?

- iré a comprar algo

-¿te puedo acompañar?

- no hace falta, puedo yo solo, deberías hablar con el chico que te ha estado esperando

- ¿Por qué quieres que hable con él?

- quiero que soluciones todo

- no te voy a mentir estoy hecha un lio, me gusta estar contigo me siento como nunca antes, pero también quiero estar con el

- me voy a duchar, descansa o haz lo que quieras- se dirigió a su cuarto algo molesto "lo sabia…"

-me voy a dormir un poco "tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a Keiko"

- hola botan ¿Qué tal?- respondió Keiko al teléfono

- Keiko ayúdame

-¿A qué?

- mi novio quiere pasar dos semanas conmigo de vacaciones, pero…

-también quieres estar con Kurama

- eso es… no se qué hacer

- Botan, puedes hacer dos cosas

- ¿cuales?

- la primera es no ir y quedarte con Kurama o al revés

- esa la tenia clara

- y la otra es- hizo una pausa- marcharte con tu novio sin que Kurama sepa nada, solo tienes que comparar y quedarte con el que sientas mejor al estar a su lado.

- eso no está bien

- Botan, hicimos esa apuesta y no te importo

- está bien… creo que hare eso

- pero no seas tonta y aprovecha para estar con Kurama para que lo tengas para comparar.

- bien- rio- me voy a estar con él, chao!

-adiós

- ¡Kurama! – salió gritando de la habitación ¿Dónde estás ya has terminado? – entro en su cuarto

-¿Qué pasa? Me estoy vistiendo

- ¿ya te vas a comprar?

-si ¿vienes o no?

-¿puedo?

-claro que si – sonrió- venga- los dos chicos se terminaron d vestir y se marcharon a comprar-

-¿podemos comprar esto?

-si, coge lo que quieras pero no te pases

- vale- sonrió abrazándose a él- espera eso no- le saco del carro lo que había metido

- ¿y por qué no?

- porque no- respondió tajante Botan

- Botan tú has elegido lo tuyo, yo elijo lo mío

- está bien, no te enfades quería comprobar algo- "lo sabia no me obedece sin rechistar" sonrió

-¿a qué juegas?- lo miro extrañado

- no es nada – sonrió- oye si terminamos pronto podemos ir a ver unas tiendas

- me parece bien- sonrió- pero primero vamos a terminar de comprar- Botan afirmo con la cabeza y continuaron con sus comprar tras terminar cargaron las bolsas- Bota seguro que no quieres que lleve algo mas

- si me llevases esta…- puso ojillos de cordero degollado

-toma te la cambio por esta que no pesa tanto- continuaron su camino hasta casa una vez allí recogieron las cosa en su sitio

- ¿nos vamos a mirar tiendas?- pidió Botan

-vamos

-¿si te apetece ir a otro sitio vamos?

-no, la verdad es que me da igual- sonrió- si quieres ir te acompañare

- gracias- sonrió a la par que le agarraba la mano- me alegra hacer algo juntos

-me apetece estar contigo, ¿hay algo mal en ello?

- no – rio pasaron la tarde tranquilamente mirando tiendas hasta que ya se hizo tarde y tuvieron que volver, Kurama nuevamente preparo la cena mientras Botan se duchaba, esta tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro había comprobado que Kurama podía ser capaz de llevarle la contraria dependiendo de la situación y eso le gustaba

- ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir conmigo?- le sugirió a la peliazul abrazándola desde atrás después de cenar- me gusta sentirte a mi lado

- te daré calor…

- no me importa- sonrió- tal vez a ti si… no te voy a obligar a que duermas conmigo

- ¿y por qué no?- rio

- alguien me dijo que le gustaba poder opinar en una relación- beso su cuello- aunque si quieres puedo obligarte- la giro para mirarla a los ojos -¿Qué te parece?

- que eta vez me parece bien que me obligues- rio

- entonces…- la beso- vamos a dormir – comenzó andar

-me parece bien- lo siguió, nada más es tal al lado de la cama se tiro sobre el quedando sentada en al caderas del chico- sabes… me pone mucho que me domines y me tengas en cuenta para las cosas

- eres como los gatos- sonrió- pero creo que deberíamos dormir

- venga un poquito-mendigo algo de sexo

- no- se nego rotundamente- voy a estar muy cansado mañana

- bueno, mi pequeño bebe, ven túmbate conmigo- Botan se coloco tumbada con la cabeza del pelirrojo sobre su hombro

-¿pequeño bebe?-repitió confundido

-hasta mañana- cerro sus ojos para dormir

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

Espero poder subir algún capitulo en estas vacaciones =) como siempre espero vuestros comentarios ^^ que siempre me animan


	7. capitulo 6 I

Siento la tardanza de verdad... espero que os guste BSS

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sabían que debían madrugar, enseguida se levantaron, aunque a Botan le hubiese gustado verlo dormir un rato mas.

-¿Qué te apetece desayunar?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

- lo que hagas estará bien- los chicos desayunaron rápidamente, Botan sentía que no debía marcharse con el otro de vacaciones y engañare por que Kurama se estaba portando muy bien con ella, pero debía asegurarse de que iba a ser feliz. Ya era martes y hoy debían trabajar, la mañana transcurrió despacio, si complicaciones lo que Botan si noto era que Kurama estaba algo distante, así que pensó que sería una buena idea aprovechar la apuesta que había ganado. Tras haber terminado en el colegio a las tres, fue a hablar con Kurama que estaba en el sofá.

-Kurama- lo llamo al entrar por la puerta- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar fuera el viernes los dos solos?

-¿a qué viene esa invitación?

- quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo- sonrió- entonces que me dices- se sentó a su lado

- me parece bien

- me alegra tanto que aceptes- se abrazo a él efusivamente

-ah, por cierto ha llamado tu novio, quiera hablar contigo, parecía importante

- luego llamare, primero a comer- se dirigió a la cocina pero esta vez no había nada preparado

-lo siento Botan, hoy no tenia apetito, así que no he preparado nada

- no importa, me preparare algo, ¿tienes hambre ahora?

- no, no te preocupes por mi- se marcho a leer un rato

- espera- lo sujeto del brazo- ¿no estarás enfermo o algo así?

- no, estoy bien simplemente no tengo hambre- la angustia que sentía ante la posibilidad de que Botan se marchase con el otro chico y la perdiese para siempre era lo que le quitaba el hambre.

- voy a llamarlo, por cierto ha sobrado algo de comida si te entra hambre puedes comértela- la peliazul apareció tras comer y se marcho a su habitación a hablar con Keiko, Kurama quería saber qué es lo que iba a hacer al final.

- hola, Botan- saludo Keiko- como te va

-bien, espera voy a poner el manos libres, así me apaño las uñas- aclaro Botan- ya esta

- ¿Qué sucede si te oye Kurama?

- no esta tan alto y no creo que se ponga a escuchar tras las puertas- rio

- bueno que sucede

- recuerdas la apuesta

- sí, quieres tu premio por haberla ganado

- por supuesto, este viernes nos iremos a cenar quiero mi dinero

- te lo daré… y qué tal te va con Kurama

- bien, es muy mono

- sabes Botan, el verdadero premio de esa apuesta era Kurama

- "que están diciendo" pensó el pelirrojo

- pero me siento más, el se ha confesado… y yo en realidad solo quería ganar la apuesta… también quería comprobar esos extraños sentimientos que tenia

- ya te dije que el apostar que conseguirás acostarte con él era my cruel, ya había visto que él te miraba con otros ojos.

- Por una parte me alegra tanto haber podido estar con él y conocerlo mejor… es algo que me agrada, pero por otro lado no se que lo que siento por él.

- ¿enserio me lo estás diciendo?- dijo atónita Keiko

- Kurama es muy guapo y tiene muchas cualidades, pero yo no lo amo… no tanto como él a mí.

-"solo… he sido una apuesta…"- Kurama estaba hundido tras escuchar las palabras de ambas chicas

- entonces por qué has seguido con él- dijo algo enfadada- simplemente podríais haberlo dejado en una noche de descontrol, pero Botan le vas a hacer mucho daño

- lo sé, por eso creo que es mejor no decirle nada, se porta bien conmigo así que tal vez con el tiempo… yo… pueda enamorarme de él tanto como él me quiere a mí. Bueno Keiko te dejo, mañana hablamos, chao

- chao

-"solo una apuesta… un juguete de usar y tirar… porque siempre me tienen que tratar así…" el pelirrojo decidió regresar a su cuarto al notar que Botan se levantaba, se tumbo en la cama y fingió dormir

- Kurama- entro tranquilamente sin saber que estaba dormido comenzando a susurrar- está dormido… que mono- murmuro a la par que pasaba su mano por el rostro del pelirrojo- te ves tan delicado…- este al notar y oír a Botan, no pudo reprimir mas sus lagrimas, comenzando a brotar de sus ojos- esta… ¿llorando?- dijo confundida- porque…- un gran sentimiento de vacio lleno su corazón "por que me siento así al verlo llorar"- ralamente puedes ser muy frágil a pesar de esa apariencia fría, realmente me sorprendes a cada momento…por eso me gusta estar contigo… es mejor dejarte dormir- beso su frente y se marcho. Botan salió de la habitación decidió ir a hablar con Shiori, la madre del pelirrojo para saber si le había pasado algo malo últimamente que no le hubiese contado. La mujer se sorprendió al ver a Botan allí, la dejo pasar y le ofreció algo para tomar.

-¿qué te trae por aquí?

-quiero saber si sabe si le ha pasado algo a Kurama

- no lo sé porque

- estaba llorando mientras dormía, nunca lo he visto hacerlo hasta hoy y no sé si tiene que ver con que haya dejado de comer…

- así que empieza a recaer…

- no entiendo

- mira, mi hijo apenas expresa sus sentimientos desde aquel incidente

- ¿a cuál se refiere?

- hace unos años el conoció a una bella muchacha y se enamoro de ella, se confesó y esta lo acepto

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- en eso nada, lo que le hirió su que esa chica se aprovecho de él, le mandaba hacer sus tareas, por aquel entonces mi hijo estaba totalmente cegado y se lo consentía, el colmo fue enterarse de que ella realmente no lo amaba y que estaba saliendo con otro chico, mi hijo lo tenía como un juguete con el cual divertirse de vez en cuando, desde entonces, él apenas muestra lo que siente hacia nadie

- y por qué crees que ha recaído

- no lo sé… pero de vez en cuando le sucede, pero mientras solo sea que llore un poco no pasa nada, está bien liberarse de vez en cuando, solo necesita estar acompañado, lo realmente preocupantes es que pierda el apetito totalmente y empiece a descuidarse aquella vez estuvo ingresado en el hospital por no querer comer.

- ahora me deja preocupada, por que el no ha querido comer hoy

- botan…- dijo con preocupación- vigílalo y avísame si se pone mal

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?

-simplemente no lo presiones ni lo agobies, si él no quiere hacer algo déjalo

- pero entonces… si no quiere comer ¿no lo puedo obligar?

- no porque entonces no comerá… de todas formas tal vez mañana ya se le haya pasado así que no te preocupes por el momento.

- está bien, gracias por contármelo

- veo que te importa- sonrió- ya es tarde y se va a hacer de noches, vuelve a casa, no sea que te pase algo.

- sí, hasta luego- botan se marcho de regreso a casa rápidamente quería ver a Kurama, nada más llegar a casa lo vio sentado comiendo algo que se había preparado- hola Kurama- sonrió al verlo- ¿ya tienes apetito?

- hola, si- sonrió

- me alegro

- ¿Dónde has estado?

-¿eh?- "no puedo decirle que he estado con su madre"- con unas amigas

-¿y qué tal?- muy bien, además hacía años que no las veía- rio

- también te he preparado a ti, como antes de que se enfrié- "soy tremendamente idiota porque me porto así con ella, después de todo lo que he escuchado…" la miraba de reojo mientras iba a la cocina "tal vez es porque la amo y gracias a ella y su forma de se logre volver a recuperarme… tal vez si ella me abandona yo ya no tenga futuro alguno…"

- Gracias- sonrió- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- si solo necesitaba dormir un rato- sonrió

- Kurama, ¿dormimos juntitos?

- si quieres...- sonrió- ya que mas da- murmuro

- ¿qué dices?

- nada- sonrió falsamente- dime ya has hablado con tu novio

- deja de llamarlo novio, creo que te dije que el ya no era nada

- bueno entonces… ¿Cómo has quedado con él?

- no he hablado con él todavía, aunque porque te importa tanto…

- solo quiero saberlo, porque no puedes estar jugando a dos bandas.

- como…- "jugando… yo no…"- Kurama, no me digas eso, yo no pretendo jugar con nadie, pero entiende que es una situación difícil para mí... el me da unas cosas y tu otras muy distintas.

- lo sé…- "si yo te consuelo y él se burla de ti en tus morros"

- Escucha, yo te quiero a ti y te portas siempre bien conmigo a pesar de todo,

- ya…- dijo en tono ironico "maldita mentirosa"- el pelirrojo no quería seguir escuchándola, quería decirle que o había escuchado todo y que no quería volver a verla, pero no podía hacerlo.

- por qué dices eso… no te miento- se acerco a besarle pero Kurama a parto su rostro- vamos a dormir se resigno al no poder besarlo

- vamos pues- Kurama no quería involucrarse más, porque sabía que si lo dejaba sufriría mas

- estas raro desde hace un buen rato… ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Botan

- no es nada… solo que se a quien vas a elegir… te quedaras con él y ahora solo me haces sentirme mal…

- por qué dices eso…- lo miro- Kurama se supone que nos dimos carta blanca y se lo avise… si encontraba a alguien que me quisiese y me gustase me iría con la otra persona

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- fue una noche cuando iba de fiesta

- ¿y hasta dónde has llegado con él?

- ¿te refieres a si me he acostado con él?- Kurama afirmo con la cabeza- no, nunca lo he hecho con él.

- Botan, os oí el otro día mientras…- lo interrumpió

. Me estaba dando un masaje, si he deserte sincera tú has sido el segundo

-¿El segundo?- se extraño

- sí, el primero fue un ex que solo quería acostarse conmigo y cuando lo logro desapareció y luego estas tu… que no me decepcionas en absoluto- sonrió- ¿tu cuantas novias has tenido?

- maya, pero no paso nada entre nosotros, otra de la que no quiero hablar y luego estás tú.

- entonces también su la segunda –rio- y la otra chica…

- botan no quiero hablar de ella- le rogo

- perdón, ¿sigue en pie lo de mi cumple?

- sí, aunque no quieres que venga Yusuke y los demás

- no, el viernes quiero pasarlo contigo, otro día lo celebrare con ellos

- está bien, como desees, por cierto te he comprado algo, te lo voy a dar así si no te gusta puedes ir a cambiarlo antes del jueves- saco una pequeña caja de color celeste que tenía guardada en su mesita de noche.

- no hacía falta que te molestases…- lo cogió comenzando a abrirlo- es precioso- saco un colgante de una media luna de plata- gracias- lo abrazo

- me alegra que te guste- sonrió "no tenía que haberle regalado nada"

- de verdad, muchas gracias

- Botan, yo solo quiero que seas feliz- sonrió "aunque no sea conmigo…" intento mantener su sonrisa después de esto Botan y Kurama estuvieron jugando con sus cuerpos un rato hasta que se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Continuara...

bueno como siempre espero vuestras opiniones y a ver si saco un hueco para poder pasar los capítulos mas pronto y me apropio de un ordenador =) Estoy preparando mas Fics de esta pareja y tengo uno nuevo que yo creo que es hermoso o estoy yo demasiado sensible XD a ver si lo puedo publicar pronto

Bss!


	8. capitulo 6 II

Siento mucho la tardanza =( espero que os guste esta segunda parte

* * *

El miércoles amaneció soleado con una suave brisa que movía las cortinas de la habitación de los chicos. Pero no todo era maravilloso, Botan estaba algo enferma pero no quiso preocuparlo y no dijo nada.

-buenos días- le saludo Kurama- ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara

-buenos días –decía con una voz algo ronca- si estoy bien solo me duele un poco la garganta

-si quieres quédate en casa

- no estoy bien- desayuno tranquilamente acompañada por el pelirrojo

-botan tapate un poco el cuello para que no te resfríes mas- sonrió

-vale- sonrió y tomo un pañuelo. Ambos chicos salieron en dirección al colegio todo fue tranquilo, Kurama seguía preocupado por lo que podría pasar pero decidió aprovechar el poco tiempo que le podía quedarse junte a ella. Botan por otra parte no se encontraba nada bien, su cuerpo tenía un aguante que le permitió una tregua mientras le hacía efecto el medicamento que había tomado pero aun así el tener que gritarle a los niños, estar al sol todo se unía, mientras realizaban unos cuantos juegos ella se sentó a terminar algunos de los pinchos de maceta.

- Botan ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

- Kurama… estoy un poco cansada, no te preocupes, la garganta me duele un poco

- intenta no gritar demasiado, si no vente conmigo a la 1.

- no, tranquilo puedo aguantarlo.- pronto llego la una, Kurama se marcho hasta su casa, botan se quedo sola en el comedor con otros monitores, Kurama decidió salir un rato a dar una vuelta para despejarse, fue a hablar con su amigo Yusuke que estaba trabajando en un puesto ambulante.

- Kurama- lo saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- nada he venido a distraerme un rato.

- ¿que tal con Botan?

- mal- dijo mientras se sentaba- su novio quiere que se vaya a la playa con él.

- espera ¿has dicho novio?

- sí, es un follón, pero ella parece que lo va a perdonar

- no seas así, ella te quiere aunque sea un poco

- eso no es cierto, la oí hablar con Keiko de que no le gusto

-Kurama, espera a ver qué pasa tal vez no se irá con él

- no lo veo claro…- Kurama y Yusuke estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, además también apareció Kuwabara al cual pusieron al día, no podía creerse que Kurama hubiese acabado con Botan y mucho menos que fuese ella quien lo rechazase. Pasaron un buen rato hablando los tres amigos hasta que se hicieron las seis de la tarde, Kurama decidió volver a casa pero mientras volvía decidió entrar al parque a pasear un rato, allí se encontró a Kaito al cual no veía desde hacía un tiempo, así que también estuvo hablando con él, pero a este no le conto a nada acerca de Botan, sin darse cuenta se le hizo las siete y media. Por lo que volvió a casa pasadas las ocho de la tarde.- ya he llegado- entro por la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta- Botan ¿estas?- el pelirrojo siguió mirando pero vio un montón de ropa por el suelo "ya esta con el otro…"pero al pensar esto se dio cuenta de que iba de camino a su cuarto- Botan- abrió la puerta- Botan que te pasa- la vio tumbada sobre la cama en ropa interior

- Kurama… tengo mucho calor

- Botan- se acerco a tocarla-estas ardiendo, tienes mucha fiebre ¿porque no me has llamado?

- yo… no me encuentro bien

- tomate esto- le dio una medicina, acto seguido conecto el aire acondicionado- ¿puedes levantarte?

-no… no me encuentro nada bien

-como has empeorado tanto

- no lo sé cuando te has ido he empezado a sentirme peor

-cuando te encuentres un poco mejor vamos al médico- Kurama cambiaba algunas toallas frías cuando se secaban, a lo tonto pasaron tres horas.

- haz que baje el calor, por favor

- Botan, ¿puedes levantarte?

- no… me mareo

- espera…- Kurama salió, preparo rápidamente la bañera con agua muy fría incluso añadió algunos cubitos de hielo- voy a ponerte algo de ropa- la vistió con una camiseta y unos pantalones

- espera así tengo mas calor…

- confía en mi…- la miro- agárrate a mi cuello- se agacho para que ella se ayudase a agarrarse y así llevarla en brazos hasta allí- ¿estas un poco mas fresca?

- si un poquito mejor- cerro sus ojos al sentir algo de alivio- no te vayas- le sujeto la mano al notar que se iba

- no voy a ningún sitio, solo voy a traer mas hielos.- salió del baño, fue a la cocina y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba allí- ¿te has puesto el termómetro?

-si- decía mientras se hundía un poco

- ¿Cuánto marcaba?- le pregunto mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua- si metres la cabeza te sentirás luego mal

- cuarenta o más, no lo vi bien, perdóname

- no tienes que pedir perdón- se acerco a besarla

- no, lo hagas…. O enfermaras también- lo detuvo- gracias por todo

- deja de darme las gracias, eres mi compañera y si necesitas ayuda te la daré- le toco la frente- parece que ya estas mejor, la fiebre ha bajado un poco

- sí, pero me duele mucho la garganta

- vamos a vestirte y te llevo al médico- el chico la ayudo a levantarse, la seco y la llevo al cuarto para ponerle ropa seca

- me duelen todas las articulaciones

- ponte algo, espera aqui voy a buscarte un vestido y ropa seca

- no tengo, no aquí

-Entonces….ponte esto, voy a buscar ropa interior- Kurama quito la ropa mojada del cuerpo de la peliazul rápidamente le coloco la que había ido a buscar- mete el brazo- le coloco una de las camisas mas grandes que tenia, la abrocho rápidamente- puedes andar sola o te mareas.

- puedo sola pero no te alejas de mi por si a caso

- está bien- sonrió, sujeto su mano y cogiendo las llaves del coche, una vez estuvieron frente a él, la sentó en el asiento del copiloto y puso dirección al hospital, Botan por el camino se durmió, Kurama por su parte tuvo cuidado para no despertarla, no tardaron en llegar

- Botan, despierta- la movió un poco pero volvió a sentir que estaba caliente así que decidió cargarla en brazos hasta la puerta- perdone, para que el médico la vea?

- si necesito los datos, nombre, apellido y la tarjeta

- lo siento pero solo sé que se llama Botan, está ardiendo y no le he pedido que la cogiese

- lo siento, pero no puede ser

- señorita, cuando la traten y despierte ella se encargara de todo

- no puede ser, lo siento

- por favor…- le suplico

- Kurama- murmuro la peliazul- no importa, llévame a casa

- ¿eres tonta o qué? Como te siga subiendo la fiebre puedes morir- la regaño- señorita llame al doctor Takeshi dígale que Suichi Minamino necesita hablar con él, se que él trabaja por las noches, solo hágame ese favor, si él no me quiere recibir me marchare

- está bien…- la enfermera acepto esa petición puesto que vio la cara de preocupación del chico y realmente la chica se veía muy mal

-Suichi ¿Qué sucede?- salió el médico preocupado

- por favor, debe atenderla, tiene mucha fiebre- se la mostro- pero no tengo datos suyos

- está bien, ven conmigo, la miraremos- el médico les marco el camino

- Kurama, bájame quiero andar yo- murmuro Botan

- ¿segura?

- si bájame- el chico le hizo caso

- bien señorita….

- Botan- completo Kurama

-¿botan que es lo que te duele?

- la garganta- dijo con dificultad

- vamos a ver esa garganta, abre la boca- el médico comenzó a examinarla- buf, no me extraña que tengas fiebre

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kurama preocupado

- tiene la garganta llena de placas de pus, vamos a darle un antibiótico y ahora le vamos a dar algo para la fiebre, si no baja tendremos que tomas medidas. Botan quedarte ahí un rato, de acuerdo- la peliazul afirmo con la cabeza- Suichi quiero hablar contigo

- bien que sucede- dijo una vez hubo salido

- Suichi, quien es y porque va así vestida, acaso tu no la habrás contratado?

-no se equivoque- dijo molesto- ella es mi compañera de piso y amiga, si esta así vestida

Es por que cuando ha llegado estaba con mucha fiebre y ella misma se había quedado en ropa interior, decidí meterla en agua con hielo por que no podía caminar, cuando se ha encontrado mejor hemos venido, pero no he caído en pedirle que cogiese la tarjeta

-Está bien… necesitare unos datos o das los tuyos o ella les tendrá que dar luego

-de acuerdo- el chico se acerco rápidamente a hacerle compañía a la peliazul, el médico observaba la situación.

- Kurama, muchas gracias por todo esto "estos sentimientos están regresando otra vez, no entiendo que son… "

- ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me lo agradezcas

- ¿Qué hora es?

- las 23.00

- ya es muy tarde mañana tendrás que trabajar

- no te preocupes por eso, no tiene importancia- tomo su mano- ahora tienes que ponerte bien

- gracias- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer

- no seas tonta y no llores- seco algunas con sus dedos

- vamos a ver cómo te va esa fiebre- le coloco el termómetro- cuando pite me avisas tengo una urgencia

- no se preocupe, yo me encargo de todo- al cabo de unos minutos el termómetro sonó, esta vez marcaba 37,5- ya no tienes fiebre- sonrió

- ¿ya nos vamos a casa?

- si espera a que venga el medico

- ¿Qué tal?- llego- ¿tiene fiebre?

- no

- entonces ya puedes hacer los papeles y os marcháis

- si- sonrió Botan, relleno rápidamente los papeles y se marcharon- Kurama tengo frio

- toma, ahora en el coche pondré la calefacción- la tapo con su chaqueta

- te quiero- se abrazo a él- no sé como agradecerte todo esto

- coque estés bien me basta- Sonrió- monta-le abrió la puerta del coche, Kurama condujo de regreso a casa, Botan estaba feliz porque Kurama era genial además se encontraba mejor, enseguida llegaron a casa, Botan fue directo la cama del pelirrojo sin cambiarse de ropa. Este se cambio rápidamente y se metió con ella.

- Botan, si pasa algo o no te encuentras bien me despiertas ¿vale?

- pero…

- nada de peros, avísame- beso su frente

- está bien…- se abrazo a él quería besarlo pero le dolía mucho la garganta

- hasta mañana, buenas noches- "antes ha dicho que me quería… será cierto"

- Buenas noches.

* * *

Continuara...

Espero vuestras opiniones =)


	9. Capitulo 7

Hola ^^ aqui esta otro capitulo como prometi

lo que esta entre ** es lo que ella lee literalemente del libro ^^

* * *

-buenos días- sonrió el pelirrojo - ¿cómo te encuentras?  
- un poco mejor - le costó mucho hablar  
- no te esfuerces- sonrió - parece que no tienes mucha fiebre, deberías quedarte en casa  
- no... quiero ir al colegio  
- Botan, te tienes que quedar de acuerdo- beso su frente- descansa y tomate tus medicamentos- Kurama se levanto preparándose para ir a trabajar  
- por favor no quiero estar sola  
- llámame si necesitas algo, de acuerdo - termino de desayunar - aquí tienes el desayuno tómatelo y deja las cosas en el fregadero yo las limpiare después solo descansa- la beso en la frente y acto seguido la abrazo a él- quiero que te recuperes pronto, hasta luego- se dirigió a la puerta - por cierto le mande un correo a Keiko, tal vez te venga q ver y a cuidarte, así no estarás sola  
- gracias- sonrió mientras lo veía irse a trabajar " es perfecto" - ¿ quién es? - el sonido de su móvil la saco de sus pensamientos  
- Botan, quiero saber si te vendrás conmigo a la playa  
- creo que si- dijo con voz ronca- estoy un poco enferma  
- bueno seguro que te pones bien pronto - la animo - bueno pues vamos a ir preparando todo.  
- ¿vamos?  
- si, mis amigos y yo - aclaro- así todos lo pasaremos bien  
- yo pensaba que iremos tu y yo solos- dijo con tono molesto  
- pequeña ya verás cómo lo pasamos muy bien - rio - te dejo, adiós - colgó  
- " será idiota" en teoría íbamos a ir solos... "Kurama lo ha hecho con buena intención pero Kilo se ha ido de vacaciones" - resoplo acto seguido se marcho a ver la tele durante un buen rato, la verdad es que se aburría de estar sola no sabía qué hacer asique se puso a ordenar un poco el cuarto del pelirrojo comenzó por el armario pero algo le sorprendió entre la ropa un pequeño cuaderno, estaba algo manoseado, decidió leerlo con tranquilidad pues que iba a costarle mucho llegar. " que aburrido solo es un libro con algunas historias, tal vez sea algo que hizo cuando el incidente de su ex" - Botan siguió leyendo" pobrecillo... parece que solo quiere desaparecer" - continuo leyendo  
* Ya ha pasado 1 mes de todo lo sucedido y aun así... no puedo olvidarla para colmo mi madre también a enfermado, tal vez sea una señal para que me marche al mundo de la magia* " se le junto todo, aunque ahora ya todo está bien"- salto unas pocas hojas  
* Gracias a la persuasivo de Hiei he logrado salvar a mi madre, además de eso... a aparecido una bella mujer ante mí, es tan sumamente perfecta... es algo por lo que me apetece seguir en el mundo humano. Sé que es difícil que ella sienta lo mismo pero no puedo evitar amarla cada día mas*  
- " se estará refiriendo a mi"  
* cada vez la quiero mas, aunque he estado a punto de perderla al meter la pata y perder su alma suerte que pude ayudarla, la proteger*  
- " que mono ... y yo solo le he hecho daño"- algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro " con lo bien que se ha portado conmigo..." - Botan decidió dejar de leer pero mientras pasaba as hojas encontró una letra en otro color esta fecha coincidía con su estancia en el Makai  
* echo de menos a Botan este sitio es algo deprimente aunque he encontrado a una vieja amiga del Makai y veo que pasara algo, recuerdo que era genial, era la mujer perfecta lástima que prefería estar con su novio, el hecho de ser su amante durante tantos años me irritaba bastante pero la verdad es que ella lo amaba y finalmente eligió a su novio puesto que no tenía la fama que yo tenía pero parece que se equivoco y quiere que vuelva a ser su amate la verdad... no me importa*  
-" no decía que no le gustaba ser un juguete? Aunque eso que ha escrito es parecido a lo que pasa ahora" Botan decidió seguir leyendo  
* Ella es realmente bella, a pesar de eso nunca me ha gustado no tanto como Botan, pero tengo que disfrutar estas oportunidades, me gusta estar con ella y o tener que preocuparme de mantenerla, solo me llevo lo bueno de una relación."

-" pero será..." miro el reloj - " que tarde es ya" - Botan dejo el cuaderno en su sitio y regreso a la cama " como puede se así. Lo ha estado pasando engrande con ese demonio, además... me mintió"  
- Hola Botan- sonrío el pelirrojo entrando por la puerta del cuarto- como estas  
- bien, mucho mejor aunque tengo todo el cuerpo atrofiado  
- eso tiene solución - se sentó tras ella - recógete el pelo- le sugirió en cuanto tuvo la espalda despejada, el pelirrojo comenzó a masajear la espalda de la chica - estas muy tensa, relájate un poco mas  
- Kurama, dime conoces a muchas mujeres en el Makai?  
- algunas, aunque a que viene esa pregunta  
- no, no es por nada, curiosidad  
- tal vez una venga las dos semanas que vienen - sonrió - ella tiene problemas con su marido. Tú te vas al final con tus amigas?

- y cómo es?  
- alta, muy guapa con orejas de gato con cabello azul oscuro, ojos dorados. Es algo similar a ti de cuerpo es bastante mona y agradable.  
- dime, has tenido algo con ella?  
- si, antes de que se casase- rio - pero ahora tu eres la única para mi, aunque si tú me engañas o me haces daño, tal vez ella me consuele - sonrió " tal vez así la persuada para que se quede"  
- no te preocupes- sonrió- a por cierto al final me voy con mis amigas - aclaro- no te importa no?

- no, son tus días libres puedes hacer lo que quieras, te pediría que te quedases pero tal vez te aburres y con tus amigas lo pasaras bien.  
- por qué crees eso?  
- pues no lo sé pero disfruta en la playa - "al final se marchara con él" tras pensar eso se separo- voy a preparar la comida, prefieres algo calentito, una sopa o algo así?  
- Ya sabes que cualquier cosa esta bien- rio  
- te has tomado las medicinas?  
Si- lo abrazo- eres tan especial...  
- enserio lo crees?  
- claro que si, eres muy especial, creo que quiero estar contigo para siempre.- ambos comieron tranquilamente la peliazul se tumbo en el sofá puesto que las pastillas e provocaban un gran dolor de cabeza, el pelirrojo por su parte limpio la casa, él sabía que no iba a venir nadie mas esas semanas pero necesitaba saber cuál iba a ser su reacción parecía que no le importaba, se iba a marchar igualmente, terminaron de comer  
- me alegra verte así- sonrió el pelirrojo  
- todo es gracias a ti- se tumbo a su lado- no sé que hubiese pasado si no hubieses llegado  
- que te parece si salimos a tomar algo o a pasear, solo tienes que taparte el cuello un poco  
- vale - sonrió- estoy aburrida de estas aquí  
- vístete  
-voy!- corrió a vestirse- ya estoy- sonio - te parece si vamos al cine  
- claro, que película quieres ver?  
- no lo sé, cuando lleguemos vemos la cartelera- salieron de casa caminando tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron a la entrada del cine a su novio con sus amigos.  
- Botan amor mío- se acerco sorprendido  
- hola- sonrió- que haces aquí?  
- he venid a ver una peli con mis amigos, te presento. Este es Aoi -un chico moreno con cabello corto y muy bien vestido- este es Sora tenía el cabello castaño- y finalmente Shota.  
- encantada de conocerlos- sonrió - soy Botan y el es Minamino  
- Suichi, gracias por cuidarla y por sacarla al cine, eres un buen niñero  
-...- no sabía que decir ante las palabras del chico " sacarla" pensó " ni que fuese un perro..."  
-Te corrijo, el no es mi niñera es mi amigo y compañero- aclaro- ni tampoco soy un perro al que tiene que sacar - tosió por el dolor de garanta  
- perdóname era una forma de hablar no te enfades- rio  
- no tiene gracia- dijo molesta  
- Botan... no grites le murmuro el pelirrojo- vas a enfermar de nuevo  
- tienes razón, vamos a ver la película- lo cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia las taquillas  
- espera no te vayas  
- tío déjala, ella va a venir con nosotros? Es una linda felina, estaría bien verla algo bebida, crees que aceptara un juego con todos?  
- si va a venir y tal vez consiga acostarme con ella después de todo y si se puede seria genial darle todo el placer que se merece- sonrió malévolamente.  
- Botan te encuentras bien?- la vio llorar  
- si, solo es que es un idiota, si fuese otra persona me daría igual pero...  
- lo entiendo, si quieres podemos volver a casa  
- no vamos a verla- sonrió- quiero esta- señalo la cartera  
- pues ahí iremos, aunque que rápido te alegras  
- siempre consigues que me olvide de los problemas - lo abrazo  
- venga, vamos para adentro- le dijo una vez tuvo las entradas- genial nos han puesto atrás del todo ...  
- no importa- sonrió- quiero palomitas  
- y para beber?  
- agua fría  
- fría no- sonrió- recuerda que tienes mal la garganta  
- cierto...- agacho la cabeza  
- no te preocupes- enseguida las tenía en su mano- vamos?  
- si- le beso la mejilla esto lo vio el novio de Botan " Que esta..." pensó celoso, los dos chico se metieron a la sala del cine, al pelirrojo no le gustaba demasiado pero Botan parecía pasarlo bien, tomaba agua y palomitas. Esta veía que el pelirrojo no le gustabas la película, asique decidió ponerse algo juguetona, cogió algunas palomitas y las coloco en su escote.  
- Kurama- susurro- cógelas con la boca- le propuso  
- Botan...  
- vamos... que se que la película no te gusta demasiado, así que...  
- mira que eres- rio para sí, acepto la invitación, ambos estaban solos en la última fila, lamio las palomitas, a pesar de haber terminado de hacerlo continuo besando el escote de la chica, desabrochándola continuo besándola lentamente hacia abajo bajo de su asiento y se coloco en el suelo de rodillas y siguió con lo suyo.

- Kurama, yo también quiero...- fue interrumpida  
- sigue viendo la película- sonrió a la vez que sus manos bajaban hacia la falda de la chica.  
- Kurama, no me encuentro del todo bien...  
- está bien, pararemos quieres que vayamos a casa?  
- no, cuando terminemos de ver la película - sonrió  
- seguro?  
- si, te quiero- se apoyo en el hombro del chico mientras veía la película, cuando terminaron de ver la película, el pelirrojo le sujeto su mano hasta casa apenas conversaban para que Botan no estropease mas su garganta. En cuanto llegaron se cambiaron de ropa, se metieron en la cama, el pelirrojo simplemente la abrazo con ternura y se acabo durmiendo aun le quedaba un día para evitar que se fuese, Botan por otro lado se sentía mal por mentirle después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. A la mañana siguiente la peliazul ya se encontraba mejor decidió ir a la escuela al fin y al cabo era su ultimo día antes de sus vacaciones, el día transcurrió tranquilo, Botan en lo único que podía pensar era en la cena que tendría con Kurama le apetecía tanto...aunque estuviese moribunda no faltaría aquella cita.  
- Botan, ya estás?- pregunto el pelirrojo  
- si -sonrió y salió con un pantalón corto y una camisa a cuadros tal vez voy demasiado formal...  
- estas hermosa- la miro- vamos  
- claro- los dos chicos salieron de camino a un restaurante ni demasiado caro puesto que Keiko no podía permitírselo, la cena era realmente buena y la conversación entre ambos era animada, ninguno quería tener que separarse, regresaban hacia casa  
- Botan...quédate...- pidió a la chica  
- ya he quedado con mis amigas esta pagado y perderé el dinero  
- yo lo pagare, si eso te hace quedarte  
- de verdad no hace falta, además me apetece ir a la playa  
- iremos otro día los dos- le prometió  
- pero iré también con mis amigas  
- por favor...- suplico  
- Kurama no quiero discutir - sonrió- quiero estar contigo esta. Noche para no olvidarme de ti en esas dos semanas  
- me parece bien pero... ¿ya estás bien?  
- sí, pero yo quiero estar contigo esta noche quiero recordarla. En cuanto llegaron a casa, Kurama cumplió con lo que Botan quería al fin y al cabo esta podría ser su ultima vez con ella.

* * *

Continuara...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado =) a ver si puedo seguir subiendo mas capitulos, ahora entro en mi etapa de examenes y no tengo tiempo para nada =( pero bueno...

Espero vuestas opiniones ^^ y a ver si puedo publicar alguna de las tantas historias que tengo escritas

BSS!


	10. capitulo 8

Hola =) aqui el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

-Kurama, ya me voy- se acerco a él que todavía dormía

- no quiero que te vayas

- me esperan- beso sus labios- volveré en dos semanas

-de acuerdo….

-Adiós- Botan salio por la puerta bajando a la calle donde le esperaba su novio con el coche - ¿y tus amigos?

-resulta que van a traer a unas amigas así que iremos al apartamento por separado

- vale- sonrió- bueno, entonces allí los veremos

- mete las maletas en el maletero, ten cuidado hay botellas de cristal- le advirtió, Botan se acerco al maletero, metió su maleta entre todas las botellas "¿pero parque tantas?" pensó

- ¿Cuántos seremos?

-seis personas- arranco el coche y se pusieron en marcha

- ¿para que tantas botellas?

- para las dos semanas- río- dime ¿tu también tomaras un poco?

- no, no puedo – sonrió – tengo que tomar mis medicinas para la garganta

- pues vaya…- el chico no le pregunto sobre el que le había sucedido, por otra parte Botan se sintió molesta porque se suponía que la quería y le importaba lo que iba a pasar. Tras tres horas de viaje llegaron, todos estaban allí ya, se realizaron las presentaciones correspondientes pero enseguida los tres chicos se marcharon a la playa que estaba a unos metros mas adelante, las otras dos chicas que eran amigas llenaron la nevera con las botellas, se cambiaron y fueron a la playa. Botan se quedo en el apartamento, era amplio tenia dos habitaciones con camas de matrimonio y una sofá cama en el salón, además tenia un gran balcón en el cual se sentó a mirar la playa y el mar, ahora podía notar los brazos de Kurama pero cuando iba a tocarlos se daba cuenta que él no iba a estar "¿ya lo hecho en falta?" se acercaba la hora de comer, Botan no podía parar de pensar en que estaría haciendo el pelirrojo, ahora estaría leyendo o preparando la comida, ella también debía prepararla pero no había nada…. No habían comprado nada. Asi que estuvo esperando a que llegasen, se hicieron las tres de la tarde y finalmente aparecieron

- ¡Que rica estaba la comida! – dijo uno

- ahora a dormir- sonrió otro, todos fueron a sus respectivas camas

- Botan, amor ¿Qué tal?- pregunto el chico al verla en el balcón

- ¿ya habéis comido?

- si

- ¿y yo que?- pregunto Botan

-lo siento, no nos acordamos, podrías hacer la compra y te preparas algo.

- no se, me iré a comer por ahí ¿vienes conmigo?

-Estoy muy cansado, esta tarde salimos un rato ¿vale?

-lo que quieras…- Botan estaba decepcionada con esa actitud, termino comiendo sola en un restaurante cercano, estuvo paseando un rato por la orilla de la playa, sin darse cuenta se le hicieron las cinco de la tarde, decidió regresar al apartamento pero nadie le abría, ella no tenia llaves así que decidió sentarse en una escalera cercana, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando su teléfono sonó

- Botan, ¿Qué tal estas?- hablo una voz dulcemente aun sabiendo que estaba con el otro chico.

-Kurama…- intento no hundirse- bien

-¿ya has llegado? ¿Que tal es todo?

-si, genial, la playa es muy bonita

-¿Y que tal con tus amigas?

- Bien, ahora están durmiendo y yo he ido a dar una vuelta

- ¿sola?

-si-rió- me gusta estar por la playa sola- mintió

- Botan, quería decirte que si por lo que sea te encuentras mal por la garganta o lo que sea llámame, no importa la hora iré a buscarte si me lo pides

- gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió- pero no te preocupes me he tomado las medicinas, así que no hay problema

-Bueno, llámame cuando quieras – sonrió el chico- ya te hecho en falta

- lo haré- rió- yo también, me gustaría estar contigo paseando

- te dije que te quedases he iríamos juntos- rió

- Podemos ir cuando termine mis prácticas y tú tengas fiesta

- me parece bien- rió- tengo que ir con mi madre a comprar, adiós

- adiós- Botan, colgó a los pocos minutos vio como llegaban todos los chicos

- ¿Botan que haces?- pregunto el novio

-Donde estabais, no me habéis dejado ninguna llave

-hemos ido a la playa, se supone que las chicas se quedaban

- pues se han ido….

- no pasa nada- dijo otro- pero ¿no has comprado nada?

- ¡Con que dinero y con la ayuda de quien!- le respondió, molesta, sabia que le tocarían unas semanas largas. Y así fue muchos días, todos se iban a la playa a beber, luego regresaban bastante borrachos y se encerraban en uno de los cuartos y la peliazul podía oír gemidos, el crujir de la cama, y sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Ya estaba cansada de todos, era ella la que se suponía tenia que hacer todo, cocinar, limpiar…. Pero no le daba la gana, así que hacia lo mínimo para ella cada día, pero unido a eso al cabo de una semana y unos pares de días, comenzó a sentir mareos y a no encontrarse nada bien, una de las tardes recogió sus cosas, ante los ojos de su novio

-¿Botan que haces?- pregunto preocupado al verla

- nada, solo quiero tener mi ropa en su sitio- mintió

- vale- sonrió- nos vamos

- ¿puedo acompañaros?

-vamos a ir a tomar un poco y luego a una discoteca, así que seria mejor que te quedases, así nos puedes abrir- sonrió

- como siempre….- dijo decepcionada- vale, como queráis

- podrías preparar la cena

- no, me voy a dar una vuelta- salio molesta, se suponía que iban a estar juntos y lo único que había hecho es tenerla como una chacha "encima me engaña enfrente de mis narices…"

- hola Botan- dijo feliz el pelirrojo puesto que todos los días que hablaban y parecía feliz

-Kurama…-dijo con tono triste- ven a buscarme, por favor

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-por favor…. No me encuentro bien y…- comenzó a llorar no podía hablar- ven por mi, por favor.

-Ahora mismo salgo para allí, dame la dirección- Botan dio la dirección y el pelirrojo se puso en camino.

-Botan, ¿Por qué lloras?-se acerco el novio

-me apetece llorar… ¡Pero también es por tu culpa!

-¿por mi culpa?- dijo sorprendido

-se supone que íbamos a estar juntos, para supuestamente arreglar lo nuestro, pero me has ignorado además de todo te has estado acostando con las chicas esas y lo has hecho delante mió

- Yo…- se dio cuenta de lo mal que se había portado- Botan déjame arreglarlo en los días que me quedan

-Ahora ya no tiene ningún sentido, ya lo has hecho creo que ya has tenido tu oportunidad pero la has perdido, lo siento

- pero yo te quiero, soy realmente idiota, pero…

- lo siento, pero ya no aguanto mas

-vale… bueno pues me voy- la dejo ahí como si nada

- "idiota…" pensó al poco rato vio como todos salían de camino a la playa pero su novio no estaba, paso un rato sentada en las escaleras, los chicos antes de irse le dieron una llave. Finalmente Kurama llego en menos de tres horas- Kurama, ¿por que has corrido?

- no lo he hecho, hay un camino corto.- rió- tal vez viniste por el otro camino-sonrió- ¿aun sigues llorando?

- solo quiero volver a casa

- coge tus cosas- sonrió- y no llores mas

- si – sonrió, cogio sus llaves – ven ayúdame- kurama entro en el piso, allí estaba su novio

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al ver al pelirrojo

-he venido a por Botan, por que me lo pidió

- Botan quédate ¡Por favor!- se tiro a sus pies- ¡Por favor!

- lo nuestro no tiene solución, no quiero estar aquí- lo soltó cogió sus maletas y salio delante

- Kurama, por favor dile que se quede

- lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer- salio cerrando la puerta – yo cargare la maleta, entra al coche- le sugirió

- Gracias- sonrió- te he echado mucho de menos- lo abrazo comenzando a llorar

- vamos, no llores, ahora llegaremos a casa, descansa- Kurama se monto en el coche dispuesto a llegar pronto

- Kurama, ¿podríamos ir a pasear por la playa? Te vendrá bien descansar un rato de conducir

- vale – sonrió- nos acercaremos con el coche – kurama quería decirle lo que pensaba acerca de las mentiras de la chica pero no se atrevía, iba a esperar para ver si Botan se lo explicaba.

Estuvieron paseando por la playa estaban hablando de lo mal que lo había pasado después decidieron volver. Se montaron en el coche, Botan sabia que tenia que hablar con el y explicar las cosas pero pensó que conduciendo no era una buena idea, así que decidió dormir o en un principio fingirlo.

-Botan, ya hemos llegado- la despertó Botan

-¿Ya?

-si, vamos, ya he subido las maletas ahora solo tienes que subir ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

- me apetece una tortilla y helado de chocolate

- venga- le dio la mano para que saliese

-Gra- le dio un pequeño mareo al levantarse

-¿Qué sucede?

-me he mareado un poco pero no es nada, me suele pasar

- deberías ir al medico

- iré mañana- sonrió

- ¿te acompaño?

- no hace falta pero, gracias, además tu tienes que trabajar- beso la mejilla del chico no se atrevía a besarlo, ella no lo merecía, tras cenar Botan le hecho valor para hablar- Kurama, perdóname, te he mentido, pero necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, yo sentía cosas por los dos….

- lo entiendo, entonces… solo has elegido al que te trata o te haga sentir bien

- no es eso, yo te quiero

- me has mentido todo el tiempo, Botan- pensó un momento- se lo de la apuesta con Keiko, por lo que nunca e sido mas que eso para ti.

- Kurama, no tiene nada que ver… yo no hubiese aceptado la apuesta, si no me gustases

- Botan le dijiste que no te gustaba lo mas mínimo y lo que mas me duele es que confié en ti, quise darte una oportunidad pero tenia la esperanza de que no te fuese con tu novio

- ¿lo sabias?

- el me dijo que si te gustaría ir con él, le dije que te preguntara, pero yo esperaba que tu no fueras, intente que te quedases pero no lo hiciste, yo necesito pensar en todo…. Como comprenderás no puedo aceptarte por mucho que te ame, pero…

-lo entiendo…- dijo tristemente- tal vez debería volver a mi casa

- puedes quedarte, no me importa solo quiero pensar todo bien

- existía la posibilidad de que también te perdiese, me quejaba de mi ex -novio, pero ahora he sido yo la que ha hecho daño

- me voy a dormir

- bien… voy a coger mis cosas de tu cuarto, Botan regreso a su habitación realmente se sentía mal por todo apenas pudo dormir, se despertó temprano al notar que Kurama se marchaba a trabajar, decidió dormir un rato mas, luego desayuno y se marcho al medico le dijeron que tenia que hacerse unos análisis, pasados unos días la relación con Kurama había vuelvo a ser como cuando se conocieron, por otro lado los resultados que obtuvo le sorprendieron no sabia que hacer, si se lo decía Kurama actuaría como cualquier otra persona y le perdonaría. Ella no quería eso quería ser perdonada sin agentes externos así que después de hablar con el coordinador del colegio dejo las practicas puesto que las continuaría en otro sitio lejos de allí, una mañana Kurama se levanto, fue al cuarto de Botan lo único que encontró fue el cuarto vació, la cama hecha, Botan no tenia la intención de volver. Kurama se sintió mal, puesto que él solo quería que ella reflexionase, él la amaba, al final la había perdido.

* * *

Continuara...

Ya solo queda un capitulo para terminar esta historia espero que sea de vuestro agrado y espero ver muchas opiniones por los distintos Fic

XAO!


	11. capitulo 9

Hola =) siento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido mucho que estudiar para mi selectividad ahora ya estoy libre totalmente XD espero que os guste este ultimo capitulo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Botan se había marchado y no la había vuelto a ver. Ahora Kurama estaba preparando su boda llevaba con una chica dos años y medio y el creyó que debían casarse. El pelirrojo no estaba muy entusiasmado puesto que esperaba a Botan pero a su novia le había hecho mucha ilusión. Solo quedaba una semana para el evento, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, el chico le mando a Koenma una de ellas para que se la entregase a Botan, por si quería volver, si ella se lo pedía no se casaría, si tan solo aquel día se hubiese levantado antes….

- Shuichi, tengo que hablar contigo- hablo la novia del chico tenia el cabello castaño y liso, sus ojos eran de color marrón claro.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

- he mirado el numero de invitaciones y sobra una ¿Quién es Botan?

- es una amiga mía, hace mucho que no la veo

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-se me olvido, perdóname- sonrió- no creo que venga

-¿enserio?

-si- sonrió – pero bueno…

- Shuichi, quería pedirte un favor, creo que no esta bien esta boda

- ¿Qué sucede?

- yo te quiero pero… hay algo que me hace pensar que tu corazón no es del todo mió

- no puedo evitarlo…me han hecho mucho daño y no he sido capaz de olvidar todo

- ya pero, yo no puedo sentir todo el tiempo que si esa mujer reapareciese tu me dejarías

- pero…

- lo siento…. Pero he cancelado la cita de la boda y he avisado a todos menos a Botan de que no hay boda- la chica se despidió besándolo y devolviéndole el anillo al chico- de verdad yo te quiero, y me gustaría casarme contigo pero… últimamente has estado muy distante y mirando su foto continuamente…

- lo entiendo, no te preocupes- sonrió. La chica se marcho, el chico se quedo algo triste, aquellos sentimientos hacia Botan no le iban a dejar tener una vida normal. A los dos días alguien llamo a la puerta ya era tarde casi la hora de comer y Shiori que se encontraba en casa del chico para hablar con su hijo y saber como se encontraba después de la cancelación de su boda, abrió la puerta.

- Ho-hola…- se sorprendió- estas muy guapa – sonrió- OH! Y ¿Quién es este pequeñín? – le hablo a un niño de casi cuatro años con cabellos azules y unos ojos verdes intensos que se encontraba escondido tras las piernas de la chica.

- Se llama Taiki es…- no le dio tiempo a terminar

- lo se- sonrió- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-yo… no quería que estuviese conmigo por esto, si realmente el no quería

- si quieres puedo llevarlo al parque para que habléis tranquilamente, él no ha querido cambiar de casa por la esperanza de que regresases, siempre te ha estado esperando, se esta duchando, espéralo volveré en una media hora y se lo presentas

-Gracias, pero el se va a casar

-no, ya no, así que no lo dejes escapar. Arréglalo este pequeño tiene que tener a su padre al lado y yo quiero a mi nieto aquí- sonrió

-…- sonrió- cariño, ¿quieres ir con la abuela?- lo miro sacándolo de detrás de ella

-si – sonrió- ¿y papi?

-luego cariño- sonrió

-¿el quiere saberlo, le has enseñado algo?

-si- sonrió- creo que era importante

- bueno, pues luego lo traigo, arregladlo

- si- sonrió, entrando en la casa, seguía tal cual la había dejado hacia cuatro años.

-Mama, ¿Quién era?- salio al salón- Botan…- sus ojos se abrieron al verla

-Hola, kurama, tu madre se ha ido para hablar a solas

-estas hermosa…- la miro de arriba a bajo- me alegra que hayas vuelto

- Gracias- sonrió- cuando Koenma me dio la invitación, me puse muy triste porque creí que te perdería para siempre, no debería haberme marchado pero había una razón… yo no quería que me perdonases por ello

- cuando te marchastes me arrepentí de no haberte perdonado antes… yo te amo y eso me ha impedido avanzar aunque tal vez… tu ya estés con alguien ¿no?

- no- rió- he estado algo ocupada en otras cosas- sonrió- pero tu te vas a casar ¿no?

- no, hace un par de días, la que iba a ser mi esposa decidió cancelarla

- lo siento…- dijo apenada

- no importa, ahora estas aquí y eso me consuela, dime… ¿te gustaría seguir donde lo dejamos?- le tendió la mano esperando a que Botan la aceptase

- es que eso es imposible- sonrió- hay alguien mas, pero si me gustaría volver a intentar estar juntos y esta vez sin apuestas, ni ex – novios – tomo la mano del chico, el cual la acerco a él y la abrazo

-He echado de menos esto- ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta llegar a besarse ambos sentían que aquel beso era un sueño les retrocedió al pasado – te amo

- yo también te amo – sonrió

- dime ¿quien es ese mas?- la abrazo apoyándose en el sofá

- ¡ya estamos aquí! – dijo Shiori abriendo la puerta

- ¿estamos?- se quedo confundido

- ¡maaaaami! – el niño apareció en el salón corriendo hacia Botan

- "¿mami?" pensó el pelirrojo, mirando como Botan lo cogía en brazos

- Kurama, te presento a tu hijo- dijo feliz

- ¡Papiiii!- grito el niño moviendo sus brazos para que lo cogiese

- hijo, cogelo – hablo Shiori al ver a su hijo en shock

- hola – sonrió el pelirrojo como un tonto mientras lo cargaba

-papi – sonrió mientras se abrazaba a él

- Queridos, me voy, así podéis hablar tranquilamente, cuando queráis podéis traérmelo y yo me encargo

-Gracias- sonrió Botan, kurama seguía mirando a su hijo, la madre se marcho – Kurama ¿nos sentamos?

-si, será lo mejor- se sentó con el niño sobre él- ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

.- yo no quería que esto influyese en tu decisión

- pero… me hubiese gustado estar todo el tiempo cuidándote

-no importa- sonrió – solo importa que ahora podemos cuidarlo juntos

- ¿Has estado cuidándolo sola?

- si, por eso no vine antes… además… no sabia donde dejarlo hasta haber hablado contigo y saber si me perdonabas o no

- ¿Por qué sabia que yo era su padre?

-quería que lo supiese- sonrió- por si acaso

- quédate aquí conmigo, vive conmigo hay dos habitaciones

- ¿enserio?

- claro, quiero estar cerca de ti y mi hijo

- mami, yo quiero ir a la feria que hay

- claro – sonrió

- papi ¿también vendrás?

- ¿quieres que vaya? – sonrió

- siii ¡! – el chico salio a curiosear toda la casa, mientras Kurama y Botan se besaban aprovechando esos momentos el chico seguía corriendo por casa y mirando por todos sitios.- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto inocentemente el niño con una caja en la mano y se lo entrego a Botan

- lo compre para ti, por si volvías, ábrelo si quieres

- es… precioso- miraba un anillo muy fino con una pequeña incrustada de una amatista.

-¿te gustaría casarte conmigo, en un futuro próximo?

- Si, te amo- se abrazo a él, el niño no entendía nada pero se sentía feliz por ver a su madre tan contenta

- sabes, Yusuke y los demás están preocupados por ti, tal vez deberíamos quedar, que te parece si comemos y después….

- vale- sonrió, acto seguido lo beso

- ¿que te apetece comer? – sonrió al niño

- eee….- pensó

- ¿Qué te gusta?

- macarrones

- ¿a que nos ayudas?- dijo Botan

- ¡SII!- dijo el niño feliz

- ¿estará bien que se acerque al fuego?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo

- si, a veces me ayuda con algunas cosas, pero ya sabes son cosas no peligrosas, ¿crees que soy una madre irresponsable? – se levanto

- no he dicho, eso – sonrió levantándose a besarla- vamos a prepararlos – cuando traigamos sus cosas podrá jugar

-bueno… tampoco tiene demasiadas cosas- rió

- le compraremos algo, voy a llamar a Keiko y los demás- sonrió

- si- sonrió- quiero verlos, pero el niño no puede salir mucho rato

- bueno que vengan aquí, a Keiko le viene bien quedarse en un sitio sin esforzarse mucho

-¿Por que?

- ella se caso con Yusuke hace un año y están esperando su primer hijo

-¿enserio?

-si – rió- así nuestro hijo tendrá con quien jugar, por cierto… no me has dicho como se llama

- perdón – rió- se llamaTaiki - me gusta ese nombre

- me alegro- rió, se puso a preparar la comida lo que no le costo demasiado cariño vamos a comer – se dirigió al niño

- ¡Sii! – mientras Botan y el niño comían, Kurama estaba hablando a Yusuke

- Hola, Kurama – respondió Keiko-siento lo de tu boda

- Hola-rió – no te preocupes, gracias a eso he recuperado algo que había perdido

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Dime ¿crees que podéis venir a mi casa?

- por supuesto- sonrió- llamaremos a Kuwabara y Yukina, ¿pero por que?

-tengo una sorpresa- rió- os espero aquí a las seis o así. Hasta luego

- de acuerdo, hasta luego –colgaron

-Kurama, te quiero- se acerco la chica- siéntate a comer

- claro- el beso – te quiero – los chicos se pusieron a comer, el niño estaba feliz de ver a su madre tan contenta después de todas las veces que la había visto llorar. Por otro lado era feliz por estar con su padre.

- tengo sueño…- dijo el niño después de comer

-preparare la cama del otro cuarto- propuso el pelirrojo

- vas a tener tu cuarto, con una cama para ti – le hablo al niño

-bien – dijo feliz, una vez preparado, lo acostaron en la cama lo arroparon y estuvieron con él hasta que se durmió

-Botan, ¿Dónde habéis estado viviendo?- dijo tras salir de la habitación

-en un pequeño estudio, lejos de aquí

- mañana iremos a buscar las cosas, si te parece bien

- claro que si- se sentó en el sofá, al lado del pelirrojo

- voy a estar contigo, si tu quieres- se abrazo a ella

- claro que quiero, quiero estar contigo y nuestro hijo

- ¿Cómo puedo pasar?

- no lo se- rió- yo también me sorprendí cuando el medico me lo dijo, pero me propuso que si no lo quería podía darlo en adopción o ni siquiera tenerlo, pero pensé que si algún día te enterabas no me lo perdonarías…

- así es… no te perdonaría, por que no seria justo que me impidieses estar con mi hijo…. Auque me hubiese gustado estar contigo estos años, sabias que te amaba y que no me importaría.

- ya, pero luego pensé que me gustaría tener algo que me recordase a ti por si nunca te volvía a tener.

- tonta- rió- te quiero, ahora no importa eso, solo me alegro que al final lo tuvieses auque ya te he dicho que me hubiese gustado vivir esta experiencia

- bueno- se sentó sobre él- podemos intentarlo otra vez- lo beso- aunque el medico dijo que seria muy difícil

- si quieres, lo intentaremos cuantas veces quieras- sonrió- aunque al final no pudiésemos tener otro hijo no pasaría nada, así esta perfecto- la beso, estuvieron jugando un rato, llevaban mucho tiempo anhelando el cuerpo del otro, cuando se dieron cuenta Keiko y los demás ya estaba en la puerta, cuando tocaron el pelirrojo les abrió la puerta, en el salón de pie estaba Botan, la cual se alegro mucho al verlos, se sorprendieron al verla pero tanto Keiko como Yusuke se lanzaron a abrazarla, a los pocos minutos llegaron Kuwabara y Yukina que hicieron lo mismo.

- Y ahora ¿que vais a ha hacer?- pregunto Keiko

- lo intentaremos de nuevo- hablo el pelirrojo

-espera, ¿lo sabéis?- pregunto confundida

- si, se lo tuve que contar….- hablo Keiko – lo siento

- no importa- sonrió- siento no haber podido ir a vuestra boda

- no te preocupes- hablo Keiko

-¿Por qué no viniste?- pregunto Yusuke

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Kuwabara

-esto…. – Botan no sabia como reaccionar

-vamos Botan ¿Qué pasa?

- nada, estuve cuidando a… - fue interrumpida, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y salio el pequeño, el cual se quedo petrificado al ver a toda esa gente desconocida en la casa.

-¿es tu hijo?- pregunto sorprendido Yusuke -¿y quien es el padre?

- Tonto, calor que es el hijo de Botan y seguro que el padre es Kurama- aclaro Keiko

-Ven…..- hablo Botan, el niño se sentó sobre el regazo de botan- esta es la razón por al que no e estado por aquí- sonrió

- es muy guapo…- dijo Keiko mirándolo

- los padres lo son- añadió Yukina

- ¿Ku-Kurama tu lo sabias?- hablo Yusuke confundido

-no – rió- Botan me lo ha dicho esta mañana

-enhorabuena- los felicito Keiko y Yukina- este niño es muy lindo. Botan le presento al niño a todos sus amigos.

- ahora nuestro hijo tendrá con quien jugar- hablo Keiko feliz acariciando su tripa de ocho meses.

-¿ahí, hay un niño?- pregunto inocentemente el niño, acercándose a tocar

-si- sonrió dulcemente Keiko- ¿lo notas?

-…- el niño no decía nada- algo me ha pegado- retiro la mano asustada, todos echaron a reír ante la situación, el niño no entendía nada

- ese es el niño- hablo Botan- pronto lo podrás ver

- ¡BIEN! ¿Podré jugar con él?

- cuando sea mas grande si- rió La tarde paso entretenida Botan les explico cosas y al revés le contaron que había pasado, Taiki Jugaba con Kurama y Yusuke que estaban sentados cerca y Kuwabara enfrente. Mientras las tres chicas hablaban sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado, Botan le contó como fue todo lo relacionado con su embarazo para tranquilizar a Keiko. Tras un rato todos jugaban.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya – añadió Keiko dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Hasta otro día- sonrió Yusuke

-Yusuke…- dijo el niño- quiero jugar otra vez con vosotros

-claro,-sonrieron- vamos a jugar otro día, adiós- salieron todos hacia sus respectivas casas.

- ¿Vamos a cenar?- pregunto el niño

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Kurama- no estoy familiarizado con las cenas adecuadas para un niño

-cualquier cosa sana- sonrió la peliazul- veamos que hay en la nevera…

-nada…. Pensaba ir mañana a comprar

- es pronto podemos ir a un restaurante o….- miro dentro- con una tortilla es suficiente – sonrió

-entonces lo preparare- estaba preparado para hacer la cena

-¡papii!- le agarro la mano tirando de él – juega conmigo

-pero…

- no te preocupes- sonrió Botan- yo me encargo- "se ve realmente dulce con Taiki A pesar de haberlo conocido hoy… seguro que será un buen padre" – ya esta la cena

- vamos a cenar- lo cargo hasta la mesa, cenaron tranquilamente, el niño se reía y se lo pasaba bien pronto llego la hora de ir a la cama lo que paraTaiki Resultaba extraño dormir solo, estuvo un rato intentando dormir.

- Kurama ¿me prestas algo para dormir?- pidió Botan

- Claro- busco en sus cajones- aquí tienes – le entrego una camiseta básica larga

- gracias- la cogió comenzando a desvestirse- no, no me mires….- se avergonzó

-¿por que?- rió- te echado de menos… e echado de menos tu cuerpo a mi lado por las noches, tu dulce olor- se levanto de la cama mientras enumeraba una gran cantidad de cosas que echaba en falta, hasta llegar a besarla

-tonto…- se avergonzó

- aunque… eso es lo que mas he echado en falta….- la abrazo- no quiero perderte otra vez

- esta vez no huiré- sonrió

-todavía no me has dicho por que no puedo verte

- es que… ya no es el mismo que hace cuatro años- se entristeció

- crees que no lo se- rió- no me importa, yo te quiero tal y como eres ahora- levanto con dulzura la camiseta que llevaba, acto seguido la rodeo con sus brazos- te quiero- la beso- vamos a dormir

- si- sonrió ante aquella respuesta tan dulce ambos durmieron abrazados hasta que su hijo tuvo miedo y corrió con sus padres, aquella estampa era hermosa, el miedo que el niño tenia desapareció al estar rodeado por los brazos no solo de su madre sino también de un padre que era muy bueno con él. Al poco tiempo Keiko tuvo a su primer hijo que creció muy rápido haciéndose muy buen amigo de Taiki Por otro lado Botan y Kurama transcurrido un año desde su encuentro decidieron casarse para asentar su relación, su hijo se quedo con Shiori hasta que los novios regresaron de su viaje, lo que le permitió conocer mas a sus abuelos y a su tío. La feliz pareja engendraron una nueva vida que aumento la felicidad de la familia, completándola con una hermosa niña y a pesar de tener que abandonar aquella casa por una más grande los recuerdos allí vividos jamás desaparecerían para la feliz pareja.

* * *

Fin

espero que os haya gustado por ello dejen sus opiniones =) espero verlos en otros de mis fics ya publicados y en los que puedan venir en el futuro =P

Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima.


End file.
